


The Scavenger Trap

by MistakenAngel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, F/M, The Dark Side of the Force, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 36,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: When Princess Leia gives birth to not one son as she sensed, but twins, she realises that the two brothers will never be safe when the founding of a new dark regime calling themselves the First Order comes to power.  One son she gives to her brother Luke to raise as his own on Ahc-to. The other is raised in Leia's glittering world of revolution and fighting the First Order as a freedom fighter. When one brother falls to the darkside and becomes determined to destroy the last two Jedi's on Supreme Leader Snoke's orders, his plans are inadvertently thwarted by a scavenger girl from Jakku who is more than what she seems...
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Just one more push, Mrs. Solo," The midwife urged the sweating, panting, dark brunette woman lying on the medical bed, wearing lime green scrubs.

The woman let out a shrill scream, clutching the heavily callused hand of her husband as she sat up slightly, and a second child was born into the world, screaming, almost enraged to be born, it seemed.

The young woman collapsed on the bed, and the midwife announced happily, "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Solo! You have two healthy baby boys."

Han looked at his wife in amazement, but Leia was not pleased at all. "Leia, what's wrong? We have two healthy sons. What could be better than that?"

Leia shook her head, crying. It couldn't be! There was only supposed to be one son. The son that would pass on the pure knowledge of the Force and bring balance.

She looked up into the eyes of her husband Han, and said, "I only saw one son, Han. _One_ , not _two_. Two means duality, a chance for the darkside of the Force to gain a foothold in the galaxy again. I was warned that if I carried twins this would happen. Snoke, the new leader of the First Order will want our sons to fulfill my father Darth Vader's legacy. We have to separate them. For their safety, and ours."

Han began to tear up, but he nodded his head. "You're right, of course. But they're so young, Leia! Are you sure they are too dangerous together?"

Leia cried. As a mother, she desperately wanted both of her sons. But as the new General of the new rebel alliance, called the resistance, she knew that that was impossible. She closed her eyes, and hardened her heart.

"Yes," She finally said. "One will remain with us, the other will go to Luke. Nurse, bring me my sons, if you would."

The oldest son was handed to Han, and the youngest to Leia. Leia looked down at the dark brown eyes of this son, and said softly, "Hello, Ben."

Ben smiled and reached up to touch her face. Leia smiled back and kissed his forehead. "Han, hand me Ben's brother."

Han held Ben in his arms, and instantly felt love for this warmer, gentler boy. The oldest boy was placed in Leia's arms, and she tried to muster the same amount of love for this boy as Ben, and found that she could not.

Leia saw that this boy had ink black eyes, and jet black hair to match it. He had both Han's and her own features, but they seemed twisted into this dark version of a boy who was looking at her with love. She didn't know if Luke could erase the darkness inside of her son, but she had to try. Everything depended on it.

"Kylo."

Kylo's little mouth twitched in a smile at the name, and when he touched her face, he flooded her mind with visions of Darth Vader, a girl from a desert planet like Tattooine. Heartbreak, then love, hope. A balance in the Force.

" _Mother, don't send me away,"_ Kylo's adult voice said softly through the Force, _Please."_

There was a small part of Leia that wished that she had listened to her older, darker twin son. But her mind was made up: he would be sent to her brother Luke as soon as both sons were old enough to be weaned, and could take the bottle.

When the time came to hand Luke her son Kylo, Kylo pleaded with her one last time to not send him away. Leia sobbed, and held her one year old son tightly in her arms until Luke gently took him from his sister's arms. It would be thirty years before she saw Kylo again, but by that time, much had changed in her life to make her bitterly regret sending him away to begin with...


	2. Separate Paths: Kylo

The clean, acrid air from the oceans of Athc-to assailed the dark haired young Jedi padawan's nose as he rose just before dawn to see the sun rise. He dreamed of _her_ again. But that was nearly every night for as long as Kylo could remember. She consumed his thoughts at the hour of his birth, even, though she had not been born yet. He would be eight before he felt her Force signature bloom into the galaxy.

She was important. Their destinies were intertwined, as if the Force itself tied their souls together with a crimson thread even before they were ever thought of. Kylo shook his head as if to clear his tumultuous thoughts. It was pointless to think of _her_. Attachments were only valued highly by the Sith, and look where passion got them!

He walked down to the shoreline from the main circle of padawan huts, and found his favorite rock that was smooth from centuries of salt erosion eating away at its craggy surface. The rock jutted out into the ocean about four feet, and when high tide came in, the waves crashed high against it.

Kylo kept his cloak on, and settled down on to the summit of the rock properly. He closed his eyes, and reached out with his feelings, his heart, as his father Luke taught him. At first, nothing came to him, he saw just darkness.

But then he saw a desert, a fat, hideously scarred man grabbing the arm of a brunette girl eight years younger than him. She had three little buns in her hair, and dressed in beige rags.

She was only five years old, and he could see the desperation in the couple who were exchanging at least sixty thousand credits to sell their only daughter for 'drinking money'.

Kylo scanned deeper, and heard the words of the black haired, fairly well dressed man in black robes say to this disgusting fat slob: " _Take the girl, Plunkett! Hide her. But for god's sake don't let the First Order have her."_

" _She got a name Jules Prissypants?"_ Plunkett rumbled in his deep bass voice. " _Or do I names her, girl?_ "

" _Reyna Palpatine_ ," A wavy haired, petite pale woman who wore a similar beige tunic over brown pants and boots, said carefully. " _But you can call her Rey if you want."_

Plunkett scratched his massive jowls, and chuckled. " _It's too low a price for a Princess of th' ole Sithy Lord's blood, but you go an' flee. I ain't judgin.' "_

Lord Julian Palpatine scowled, and began to Force choke Plunkett, lifting him off his feet as easily as one would lift a curtain. " _You will retract your words about my father, and accept the sixty thousand credits."_

Plunkett repeated Julian's words, and he said to his wife as she said goodbye to her only child, " _Anya, the First Order is right on us, we have to go_ _ **now**_ _."_

As the couple boarded their ship, Plunkett held this young girl's skinny arm, she screamed, " _COME BACK!! COME BACK!!!"_

 _"Quiet, girl!"_ Plunkett admonished sharply.

The ship flew into the sky of this desert planet, and the vision became darkness. Kylo opened his eyes to feel sadness, crushing sadness, and loneliness such as he was all too familiar with.

He knew that that was _her_. Already, he could feel the pull to her, to comfort her, but he couldn't understand why. Maybe if he told his father about this...No, he was too busy training the other six Force sensitive padawan's here. At twelve, he was one of the oldest of his father's padawans, but his father didn't trust his strength, his power. But he would, in time. Oh yes, in time he would make him see it. He had a destiny to fulfill, he knew it with as much certainty as he drew air into his lungs to breathe.

Kylo whistled a tune as he went about his day, and attended his lessons with an even greater enthusiasm than before. Kylo simply smiled, and kept secret the dreams of this mysterious girl, and a darker presence that terrified him sometimes in his darkest dreams. No, he would only talk about him if pressed. His father had too many concerns weighing him down, it wouldn't be right to overly burden the old Jedi with his problems. He had his own issues to deal with, and he would do it alone, because he alone decided his own fate in the end...


	3. Separate Paths: Ben

The Falcon creaked like an old sailing ship as the young dark brown haired young man stretched like a cat as he woke up to the blaring of his holo alarm chronometer. Ben groaned, and he could hear ancient music, what his old man called 'rock n'roll,' starting to be played on the speakers as his dad padded around the ship, his boots thudding along the metal corridors until they stopped at his door.

"Are you up, kid?" His dad called. "We gotta get that gas leak patched up before lunch and try to get the hyperdrive in gear."

Ben rolled over and put his pillow over his head. "I'll be right there!"

Han left his door, and shook his head. Ben worked hard, no doubt about it, but the boy was a heavy sleeper. He decided to give Ben five more minutes, and if that didn't work, he would send in Chewie to drag his sleepy ass out of bed.

Ben got out of bed and immediately felt cold once his bare feet hit the ice cold metal of his small quarters. He got undressed, and felt the frigid coldness of the ship put goosebumps on his skin, and make his balls shrivel up in response. He changed into a fresh outfit of black pants, white button down shirt, and a dark blue vest over his shirt. Underneath his button down shirt he wore a white tank top. He put on socks and laced up his black work boots good and tight. He sniffed his arm pits. Yep, he smelled alright.

He knew that his mom would be horrified by his casual attention to personal hygiene, but he wasn't at the court was he? Nope, around his old man he could be himself, even if the man was a slave driver sometimes. He casually flicked a pair of jeans aside with the Force as he shut the door to his quarters behind him and walked down the corridor, until he got to the galley.

The Force...he had it, he knew, and he was strong with it.

But like his dad always said, 'Hokey religions and ancient magic are no match without a good blaster at your side, kid.'

He didn't believe in that crap either. Although...he did occasionally dream of some cute brunette girl with three buns in her hair, and she had a nice firm ass from all the walking she did on the beach beside him.

Personally, he was into blondes, and the taller the better. But there was something about that beach girl that drew him to her. Especially last night's dream where she took her bikini off and called to him to join her in the ocean naked. Before he could get it on with her, and tap that sweet ass, the damn alarm chronometer went off.

Ben fixed himself some black coffee and followed the music of _Rush_ into the maintenance hatch of the Falcon. "Brit invade music, again, dad?"

Han looked up at Ben and said, "Sleepy heads don't get first choice in work tunes. Besides, it's too early for _Doors_ or _Floyd_."

Ben rolled his eyes, and changed the music player to play _The_ _Who. "_ Do you even know that you use that mystic energy crap you inherited from your mother half the time?!" Han asked, annoyed.

Ben rolled his eyes. "Well...yeah. Duh." He handed Han the tool he needed without asking. "I don't even think about it half the time, honestly."

Han made a noise of exasperation. "Well, you should! It may be hocus pocus, but it's dangerous, and your uncle Luke dropped off the face of the galaxy because of it."

"I thought he fled to the Outer Rim," Ben pointed out, handing his dad the yellow sealing tape, and worked beside him, patching up the radar equipment. "You know, with that son of his who had a real attitude problem."

Han didn't answer Ben, but a tear dripped down his cheek. He angrily wiped it away. Let the boy think Kylo was a Skywalker, not a Solo. For now, at least.

They worked in silence for a bit as they got the repairs done. Ben was a bit troubled by his dad's sudden mood shift. Every time they talked about Luke's son Kylo, he got weird and quiet.

Tomorrow, Ben had to be on Yavin 4 to meet up with mom. He just had to time his meeting with her just right to get answers. After dinner, he took a shower, got ready for bed, and was out like a light in no time. But while he slept, he dreamed of that girl again, and a tall figure in black who picked her up in his arms, and carried her to his ship. Who was this black figure? And what could he possibly want with this girl? Ben was determined to find out any way he could. He had to...


	4. The Waiting Game: Rey

Her sheets were sticky and wet from dreaming of _him_ again. But which him? She had no real way of knowing for sure. All she knew was that something about either of them made her body ache all over. It wasn't a bad ache though, but a good one that left her feeling hot and cold at the same time.

This last dream she was in a cold, sterile room. Red lights shone down from overhead, but she couldn't move. She was strapped down tightly on a chair, and a tall man in a black cloak, wearing a black and silver mask/helmet, waited patiently for her to wake up.

She awoke with a start in this strange chair, and she couldn't hear what she said to this man. But then he took his helmet off, and he slammed it down with a bang.

She felt intimidated by him, but also very, very turned on by this. He was...Rey licked her lips at the memory. He was easily the most handsome man she had ever seen in her life. He had wavy, shoulder length black hair, black eyes, and an angular face with a rather large nose and mouth that would look ugly and out of place on another man, but on him it fit perfectly.

The dream continued where he appeared to finish up the interrogation, but then he began undressing her, instead.

"You know I can take whatever I want," He whispered in her ear.

Rey then asked, "And what is it that you _do_ want?"

The man laughed, and began to stroke her between her legs and he slipped a gloved finger inside of her wet folds, somehow.

"In a word: Everything."

Rey felt like she could drown in those inky black eyes of his. He worked his finger in and out of her, and slipped another finger in, and then began to kiss her, hard. As she was about to feel like she was coming undone by his fingers and lips and tongue assaulting her mouth with delicious abandon, was when she woke up.

Rey woke to an empty, cold bed...again. Each time she dreamed of this darker man, they got closer and closer to doing that...thing courtesans and slave girls did for their clients and owners.

Rey crawled out of her small bed, and looked around her humble living space with dismay. No one would willingly live in a shithole like this. But she was just a lowly scavenger, and this was all she could scrape together to survive. She had to survive for her family's sake. They were coming back for her, and she had to be ready.

She got dressed, and ready to head out for the day. She made another mark with an engraving knife on the wall of her AT-AT, and sighed. Over two thousand white marks. What was one more? She took along her canteen of water, and boarded her red speeder.

The graveyard. This was the working area for most scavengers, but no one liked to venture into the bowels of the ruins of what was once Darth Vader's ship The Executor*. Rey thought it was superstitious in the extreme, but she was able to grab some prime parts off of what was once the bridge of the massive star destroyer.

A.N. : *I know, his ship got destroyed by crashing into the second Death Star, but I love this idea of Rey scavenging parts off of this ship.

She worked, rappeled down the shaft of the ship, and gathered her treasures to sell to Plunkett to trade for water and food portions. When she was done for the day, it was nearly dark. She worked hard, damned hard, and nothing could take that away from her, not even Plunkett, who sometimes tried to make advances on her.

She got out of the ship, and thought wistfully of trying to make a home in part of the ship. But no, ever since Rey could remember, the AT-AT was home sweet home for her. She gathered up her parts into the cargo net on the side of her speeder, and headed into town. She parked the speeder, and dragged her stuff to where she could clean her items for presentation.

Once that was done, she presented her items. Plunkett was a disgusting pig of a man, with big meaty hands, and a snout for a nose.

"Come on, girl, let's see whatcha got for me today," He grumbled.

Rey presented her items, and he looked them over with an inquisitive eye. "What you brought me is worth one quarter portion," He finally said after carefully looking over each part.

A big part of Rey wanted to scream at the man, 'Are you freaking kidding me??! This stuff is worth at least six whole portions, if not more!'

But she knew if she did, he would smack her, and he packed a mean punch. No, she would hold her tongue, because she knew it wasn't just her that he short changed, it was all of the scavengers. If you were a trader from a system like Naboo or Coruscant, Plunkett was gracious and polite, but scavengers seemed to be beneath him, Rey observed.

Rey gathered her one quarter portion, just grateful that she would have food on the table tonight for dinner. There were some times she did not, and she had to go to bed hungry. The worst times were when she got sick, and couldn't venture out for the day to work. 

She cooked her portion, and sat down to eat outside as the sun set outside the AT-AT. It was her daily routine every night before she took her shower in the makeshift refresher she made. She changed into her tank top and a fresh pair of panties. She slipped on some sweat pants and took down her three buns. She got ready for bed, and crawled into bed.

She pulled up her covers to her chin, and fell asleep, but it was a fitful sleep, because she dreamed of a tall, handsome man with dark chocolate eyes that smoldered just for her in an elegant ballroom...


	5. Dark Thoughts: Kylo

The dreams of _her_ kept the young black haired young man awake most nights. The Princess of the late Emperor, who was left on a desert planet to die. Just recently, he was able to ease his growing restlessness regarding her by sneaking off with Hannah, a very cute brunette girl who was a little younger than him. He felt a little clumsy in his fumbling of getting her undressed, and he didn't last long, but she felt so good wrapped around him as he thrust repeatedly between her legs. He kissed her afterwards, and they lay on his cloak on a hillside that gave a beautiful view of the stars above them.

"Kylo," She said, snuggling into him, as she laid her head on his naked chest. "I...Is Master Luke going to be mad that we...you know..."

He chuckled and looked up at the stars. "I don't know, or really care. Why are you worried? We had sex, Hannah, it's not like it's a filthy crime."

He could tell that he upset the poor girl and added, "I'm glad it was with you. It felt amazing. You were amazing."

Hannah tilted his head so that he had no choice but to look at her. She was frowning, and on the verge of tears. "You called me Rey...when you...stopped. I thought you loved me, Kylo! Who is Rey?"

Kylo's eyes widened at that. "Um...honestly, I don't know."

Hannah got up angrily, and said, "Well, when you figure it out, come tell me. I don't want to be with a boy who calls out another girl's name in bed. Don't you even love me?"

"I...No, Hannah."  
"You jerk!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "What? Did you expect flowers and hearts from me? That's not me. But if you want truth and a friend, I'm there for you."

Hannah got dressed quickly, and combed out her long brown hair with her fingers. "I guess I expected my giving myself to you meaning more to you than it obviously does. I guess," She broke down, "I guess I thought that you loved me."

Kylo moved towards her, feeling like crap for being honest. "Hannah, I care about you. You're beautiful, funny, caring, and one of the most beautiful students on the island. But I don't love you."

Hannah folded her arms across her chest. "Then who the hell is Rey, Kylo? The way you said her name..." She blushed, "It sounded like your voice was caressing it, like you were in love with this girl...and not with me. There is no one of that name here, so who _is_ she??"

"I don't know!" Kylo shouted. "I dream of her, and I know she is important...or will become important to me. But I really don't know her."

"Yeah, right. I hope you find her, Kylo and have like a dozen kids with her, or something. Just leave me out of it. Sandra and Elizabeth were right about you. They know you have your heart set on someone, but at least they never slept with you to know what her name was."

"Hannah...it's not like that!"  
"Yes, it is. Good bye, Kylo."

With that, Hannah grabbed her things and left the dark haired young man on the hillside. Kylo shrugged his shoulders. He walked down to the shoreline, and washed off in the ocean.

The one thing that troubled him about this night was that he called out Rey's name while he found his release. He couldn't control it, it just slipped out of his mouth without thinking. The ocean cleansed him in more ways than one as he dried off and got dressed in his Jedi robes. He went to his hut and got undressed to the waist.

Just last week, his dad brought a few samples of Khyber crystals to show his padawans. He had said that they would construct their own lightsabers when they 'were ready,' whatever that meant.

A red crystal called out to him, and when no one was looking, he pocketed it. He took out the crystal and it became brighter at his touch. He had seen ancient metal swords with a cross guard to protect the warrior's hands in combat on his dad's holo pad. Most lightsabers did not offer that level of protection, so he would put it on his.

Two months he had been constructing the hilt and guard, and he finally was able to get it just right. The last little detail was a carved human skull on the red ignite button. Kylo slipped the red crystal into the hilt and screwed the bottom part securely. With that done, he took a deep breath, and stood up.

"Moment of truth," He murmured aloud, and pressed the ignite button.

A crimson laser blade erupted from the hilt and from the crossguard. Kylo smiled and looked down at his new weapon lovingly. He swung it fluidly through the air, and unlike a practice saber, this felt like a natural extension of his arm.

He turned it off, and hid it with his things. He got ready for bed, and changed into his sleep thermals. When he slept, he began to dream of Snoke, and Snoke told him about his dark legacy and his grandfather Darth Vader...


	6. Home Sweet Home? : Ben

As soon as the Millennium Falcon touched down on D'Qar, Ben's parents began to argue about Han taking their son on his smuggling jobs, and Ben just walked off, hoisting his olive green duffel bag over his shoulder, and into the base, and to his quarters. Gods, he needed a shower, and a girl. Yes, that most especially. It was nice to spend time with dad, and escape his mother Leia's world of politics and sometimes fancy parties, but he knew that the new Resistance was where he belonged.

He found his best friend Poe Dameron in the hangar and greeted him with a high five, and brief bro hug. "How was the trip to the Outer Rim?"

Ben tossed back his hair and rolled his eyes. "Dad and I got into a few scrapes with the trade feds, but it was out running those clunky First Order ships that put a damper on the old girl."

"Yeah, I'll bet. Listen, man, I'm heading out to retrieve that holo disc for General Organa on Jakku," Poe announced. "You wanna come down to the mess hall and have dinner? Maybe score us some fun later?"

Ben laughed. "Yeah, you bet. As long as it ain't sleeping with you, I'm good."

"Dude, I asked you that one night over drinks," Poe giggled. "You know I'm more into the dark meat. You're too pale, man."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm gonna look for Janet," Ben shook Poe's hand. "Is she in the com center?"

"Yeah, she's been asking for you too. Just...go easy on her, though, she kind of hated being grounded after the last battle," Poe said, frowning. He held up his hands. "Not my idea, and I fought against it, but I was overruled. I'll see you later?"

"If I'm not holed up with Jan? Yeah, of course," Ben said. They hugged and went their separate ways.

He found Janet breaking some enemy codes with C-3PO's help. She pushed back her blonde bangs out of her heart shaped face, and looked up at Ben as he leaned in the doorway.

"Ben!" She leaped up from her chair, and threw her arms around him.

Ben kissed her, and nibbled on her lower lip before 3PO chose this moment to say, "Oh! Master Ben! How good of you to come back to us!"

Ben rolled his eyes at the droid. "It's good to be home, threepio. Would you mind if I borrow Lieutenant Hager for a minute?"

"Oh! Yes, of course."

Ben took Janet's hand and he found a service closet. He kissed her deeply, and ground into her hips as he pulled her to him.

"Hmm...You're mighty eager for me, Mr. Solo," She teased.

"I've been without you for two months, baby," Ben said, cupping her ass in his hand, while the other brushed the small of her back. "I was thinking...since you're grounded, we can maybe make up for lost time."

Janet frowned and sighed deeply. "It should be me going to Jakku, not Poe. He's our most experienced pilot. What are the higher ups playing at, lately?"

Ben shrugged his shoulders. "Heck if I know. But Generals son or not, I can't change my mother's mind, you know that, Jan. But, I'm glad you're here. We could maybe go back to my quarters or yours to ease the tension, so to speak."

Janet giggled, and stroked him through his pants. "My shift ends at six. My quarters, dinner, alone. Don't you dare be late, mister, or I'll have to castrate you."

Ben smiled, and kissed her right hand. "Yes, ma'am. As long as you put on something sexy that I can rip off that tight little body of yours."

Janet winked. "We'll see. Go take a shower, you smell of that wookie your dad travels with."

"Yes, ma'am."

Ben left her then, and got ready for his date with his girlfriend. But if he had known then what he currently knew, he would have skipped a romantic evening in favor of saying good bye to Poe, because after his friend arrived on Jakku, it was reported that the First Order had captured him, and was torturing him for information on that holo disc. But the worst part was was that Ben later found out that the one who captured him was a Force user named Kylo Ren, and he could have easily prevented it if he had just been there for his friend when he needed him the most...


	7. A Twist Of Fate: Rey

The village massacre in the next village over was the biggest piece of gossip Nimma outpost had heard for a long time, indeed. A whole squadron of stormtroopers led by a mysterious tall man clad all in black robes, with a black and silver mask covering his face? That was indeed newsworthy. But the sheer numbers of aliens and humans dead because of this intrusion was staggering.

Rey listened to all of this with great natural curiosity like everyone, but she didn't give much credence to rumors, she preferred the facts alone. Then she found the BB unit that would set her life on a different course forever.

It was trying to shock and fight being carried away by snatchers. Rey fought them off, and the droid thanked her and wanted help looking for his master Poe.

"Well, you're welcome, but I have to get home now," Rey pointed towards Nimma outpost. "Stay off the shifting sands, or you will be sucked under. You can find a transport in town that way."

The droid made some beeps in response, preferring to stay with her, because he trusted her. "Okay, fine. Come with, but my home is no palace."

That night, the droid told her about his friend and master Poe Dameron, and Rey said kindly, "We'll find him. I know we will. Just stick with me, and I can get you out of here. Now, good night BB-8."

Rey slept, and once again, she dreamed of the handsome black haired man, only his presence felt much closer, and in her dream he had laid her down on a huge black bed, and made love to her all night long...

The next day, Rey was able to work easier with the little droid's assistance, and the parts she scavenged raked in a good amount of portion rations for once.

But when Plunkett caught sight of BB-8, he said, "That droid there. I'll pay y'handsomely for em. Sixty portions."

 _Sixty portions!_ She wouldn't need to trade for four months with the amount of portions Plunkett was placing on the counter.

Rey began to reach for them, but instinct..or some kind of intuition on her part, told her that this was wrong, and she was forced to say, "Actually, the droid is not for sale."

Plunkett grumbled, "Suit yourself." Rey and the droid left, and as she was leaving the marketplace, a young black man, dressed in a pair of black pants and a long sleeved shirt, was running erratically through the village.

BB-8 beeped and pointed out that the man was a thief, because his master owned the brown leather jacket he was wearing over his dark clothing.

Anger filled her as she took her staff and smacked the young man across the legs, knocking him into the sand. "Whoa, whoa! What the hell?!" He exclaimed.

The droid in turn shocked him, and Rey said, "He says his friend owns that jacket and that you're a thief. Is it true?!"

"No! It...This was a gift," The man said, and then recognized the droid.

It looked important for some reason, and this guy seemed to know what it was. "I...I'm sorry that he didn't make it. We were prisoners aboard the finali---I mean, a First Order dreadnaught ship, and we were able to escape in a tie fighter. I'm actually with the Resistance, and me and Poe Dameron were trying to get this droid to them to hopefully locate Luke Skywalker."

At the name Luke Skywalker, Rey's eyes widened with recognition, and she said with awe, "Luke Skywalker? The famous Jedi Knight? I thought he was a myth."

"No, he's not. And we need him, but I need to get off this rock and to the Resistance," The young man explained.

The man was about to say more, but the sound of tie fighters and First Order command shuttles entered the atmosphere, and began firing on them. The man grabbed her hand, and they set off running.

"Can you fly?!"

"Yeah, but not that big gray ship, that's garbage," Rey shouted. The red ship they were about to commandeer was blown up, and they had no choice but to fly the junkie freighter ship. "Okay! The garbage will do!"

The man took her hand again, and she shouted, "Stop taking my hand!"

They boarded the freighter, and it was ancient, way older than both of them. But Rey had always been good with tools and aircraft. She taught herself how to fly from holo training manuals she found on her many scouting trips to the graveyard.

The tie fighters were gaining on them, and the young man said, "Fly low, it confuses their tracking equipment."

Rey said, "Man the guns!"

She swerved to avoid the ground and several obstacles in her path, but yet the tie fighters continued to shoot at them. Damn. She decided to fly into one of the ruined star destroyer ships, and lose them that way. Half of them couldn't manuver their way out, and the young man had to shoot them straight on, because the laser guns were damaged in the scuffle.

When the last tie fighter was destroyed, Rey took the ship into space, and put the ship on autopilot once they were away from the huge dreadnaught ships orbiting Jakku.

The fight had weakened the gas lines, and Rey jumped down into the maintenance hatch to tighten the lines with a wrench.

"Shit. Hey, you! Hand me that sealing tape. Where I'm pointing."

The man stupidly pointed out several wrong tools, before he finally picked up the little roll of yellow tape. "Yes, that's the one. Thanks."

"Soo, you got a boyfriend? A cute boyfriend?" The guy asked lamely.

"None of your business. I--Wait, what's that?" Rey asked, scrambling to the bridge as a big transport ship appeared above them.

"Tractor beam is pulling us in. I am not going to be taken by the First Order again," The man said. "Hey, can you make that gas leak unstuck?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because stormtrooper armor is weak against toxic gases," The man said, "By the way, I'm Finn."

"Rey," She said, and for once, let Finn shake her hand. "Okay, Finn. Let's get down below."

They put on some gas masks, and Rey unstuck the gas leak. The gas permeated the whole of the ship, and Rey and Finn got down below in the smuggling hatches. Not for the first time, would Rey think that meeting BB-8 was a strange twist of fate indeed. But she had a feeling that she almost didn't want to know the answers as to why she was chosen for these events, just that she was...


	8. Revelations: Kylo

Time passed for Kylo Solo, and one night, four years after Hannah broke up with him, Luke called him into his hut to talk about something that was bothering him.

A fire was going in his dad's hut, and the old Jedi Master studied his nephew carefully before sighing sadly, resigned to tell Kylo the truth at last.

He got up to get the holo baby pictures and said, "You are almost ready for your trials. And much against my wishes, you constructed a lightsaber. I noticed that you took the red Khyber crystal. Why?"

Kylo thought long and hard how to answer his father, and said plainly, "Because it called to me, and I felt that I had to take it. I'm sorry I stole it, but...it called to me."

Luke nodded his head, and said sadly, "Kylo, there is something I haven't told you, about your past. But...I _need_ you to know that I'm not your father."

Kylo felt like he was going to faint, or hyperventilate, he wasn't sure which. "But...but I've known you my whole life. Who...who _are_ you then?"

"I am your Uncle," Luke answered. "Your name is Kylo Solo, and you have an identical twin brother named Ben. You were separated when you were a year old to keep you both safe from the First Order, because both of you are strong with the Force. My sister Leia and I were also born twins to Anakin and Padme Skywalker. My father fell to the darkside, and became Darth Vader. My mother died in childbirth, or so I was told."

Kylo listened to all of this, shocked to his core. Why did he wait until the trials were almost upon him to tell him this??

He drew in shaky breaths, and asked, "Where is my brother?"

"With the Resistance. Here, I kept some pictures of you both as babies," Luke said, handing over the holo pictures. Kylo saw a dark haired man holding a baby boy who looked like him, only with dark brown eyes. His mother Leia, was holding him in her arms, and smiling in one shot, but her smile was forced. In some other shots, Kylo was able to sense that neither parent favored him overly much; they feared him, in fact.

He handed the pictures back to his uncle, and stared at the flames in the fire pit. His brother...yes, he could sense him now. He was far away, but he could sense him...as well as the girl, but then again, he could always sense _her_.

Luke was watching him carefully and then asked him pointedly, "Are you going to be alright?"

Kylo looked up at his uncle, and nodded his head. He felt disturbed by this news, but somehow, he kind of always sensed that Luke Skywalker was not his father. But the knowledge that he had a twin brother was amazing. He wanted to find him, tell him about his life. Surely they would get along famously. Right?

"Yes, I think I will be."

"That's good." Luke nodded his head. "Because I only told you this to give you one last instruction before you begin your trials against the darkside of the Force: let go of this attachment to Ben. Train your mind to let go of this familial attachment to your twin, and you can officially call yourself a Jedi Knight."

Kylo frowned, and narrowed his eyes. "What if I don't want to... _uncle_? What if I want to find out where my brother is and involve myself in his life?"

Luke said silkily, "Then you will have failed the test. There is a cave on this island. Go to it, it is strong with the darkside of the Force. Meditate there, and look upon the mirror. It is said that it will show you your future. But be warned: the darkside is seductive, and easy to be swayed to give in to. But don't let it, or it will dominate your destiny."

Kylo stood, and said just as coolly, "I don't give a fuck about destiny. I just want to know the truth. Maybe a damn mirror can show me better than you ever could. Thank you, for telling me that I have a family. At least you told me one useful thing in all of my years of exile."

Kylo stormed out of Luke's hut, and gathered up his things. If his uncle wanted to keep things from him, and lie, then he didn't need him. But he had to know about his legacy, about the girl. He would find out the truth, and nothing was going to stand in his way...


	9. The Calling: Rey

The huge transport ship loomed above the Millennium Falcon, and Finn was clearly ill at ease, because he kept muttering about being captured by stormtroopers as they huddled down in the smuggler compartment together.

"Shut _up_ , I hear something!" Rey hissed under her breath.

The ship had landed inside of the transport ship. Then the sound of the main door opening could be heard. Finn was still jittery, but so far remained quiet. Rey eased herself over to the grate, and looked through. The gas was dissipating and it was gone by the time a fairly tall elderly man in dark pants, a white shirt, and a brown jacket came in, holding a blaster in front of him. Behind this man, trailed a fairly old wookie, although with wookies, it was hard to determine their age, they had a long life span.

The wookie muttered something about being a bit off. The man said affectionately, "Chewie, we've come home. Go run the check ups in the cockpit."

Chewie, the wookie, left, and the man lifted up the grate, startling Rey and Finn.

"Ah, stowaways," The man said, holstering his blaster. "Are there any more of you?"

Rey and Finn shook their heads. "Good. Well, climb on out of there. I won't bite."

Finn got BB-8 out and Rey climbed out, removing her gas mask. "So, what's your names, kids?" The man asked.

"Rey. He's Finn. The droid is BB-8," Rey said, making the introductions.

"I'm Han Solo, this hairy throw rug is Chewie," Han said, shaking the girl's hand. Finn reluctantly shook Han's hand. "What brings you two out this far on the outer rim?"

"We're fleeing the First Order," Finn answered, dusting his hands off after attending to BB-8. "I'm supposed to get this BB unit to the Resistance. It contains the map to Luke Skywalker."

At the mention of Luke Skywalker, Han's eyes widened and then became very sad all at once. "Luke, eh? Yes, well, people are trying to locate him," Han mused. "Well, let's get this job done and we can get you two on your way to the Resistance. You two, stick close. Let me do the talking, and don't even think about taking the Falcon. Got it?"

"Yeah, sure," Rey said, shrugging her shoulders.

Rey saw that Han was having a heated negotiation with two groups demanding payment for the delivery of different items, and one of them were of these dangerous aliens called rathars. Rey didn't know exactly what they were, but from what Han described, they sounded dangerous and ate just about anything.

Finn and Rey were on the level just below the arguing smuggler groups when she heard a loud booming sound in the transport ship, then more. Rey heard blasters being fired, and she thought, _Fuck waiting! I'm not a child._

"Rey!" Finn yelled quietly. "What the Heck are you doing?!"

"You want to sit here at the kids table, be my guest, but I'm going up there to help out my friends!" Rey shouted.

Finn tried to grab her arm, but she wrenched it out of his grasp as she ran up the stairs. She didn't know why she felt the need to help Han and his wookie friend, but she felt some strange connection to him that compelled her to do what she could to help him.

She saw that there were several blaster shots in the rathar compartments, and Han and Chewie were shooting at some of the rival smugglers. Then she heard shrill screaming.

A look passed between Rey and Han, and she said, "I can shut the blast doors, but can your wookie friend get the Falcon ready?"

"Yeah, sure but..." Han shook his head, and said, "I can't let you risk yourself like that. I'll come with you."

Finn followed us, but then he was caught in the tentacles of one of the rathars. Rey's eyes widened in horror as her travelling companion was about to be devoured. Finn screamed, "Rey! Help!!"

Rey found the controls and the blast door closed, snapping the tentacles holding Finn like twigs. "It had me! Like, it almost ate me!"

"That's lucky," Rey remarked.  
Rey and Finn joined Han and Chewie in the ship hangar. Chewie got hit in the left shoulder, and Rey ran beside Han as they shot at the rathars still roaming the transport freighter.

They boarded the Falcon, and Han ordered, "You, get the Falcon ready. And you," He addressed Finn, "Take care of Chewie."

Rey nodded, and locked the landing hatch behind them as Finn had to deal with the injured wookie. She put up the deflector shields, angled them, and Han prepared the Falcon to jump to light speed while still in the transport freighter.

The remaining rathar began eating the Falcon and Han groaned, "This is not how I thought this day was gonna go. Okay, punch it."

The controls failed when Han flipped the switch. "Compressor," Rey remarked.

Han bypassed the compressor, and the Falcon jumped into hyperspace blindly, or so Rey thought.

Han put the Falcon on autopilot and said, "Okay, let's see what we're dealing with in regards to this map thing."

Rey went into the rec area, and everyone found places to sit down. "Okay, soccer ball, do your stuff," Han said.

BB-8 made some beeps indicating how insulted he was by that, but Rey only grinned. BB-8 projected a bright blue beam, and a holo map was projected. The first part of the system and stars surrounding it were clear, but there was a big piece missing: the destination piece. Rey understood then what was at stake, but then she felt a weird certainty come over her, as if she had been to this planet before.

Rey closed her eyes briefly. _Islands, a warm sandy beach..a callused hand in hers, their fingers laced together. Full lips on hers, the briefest touch of his tongue in her mouth as her body ached for his. Dark chocolate eyes looking at her with hunger and love..._ Rey awoke with a start, and Han was looking at her strangely.

"What?"

"Um...you were mumbling something about an island," Han said, and cleared his throat, blushing. "Being with some young man."

Finn said, "Who is Ben?"

"Um...I have no idea," Rey answered, but Han was giving her a very weird look.

He left them alone, looking very uncomfortable. He muttered, "Impossible."

When they came out of hyperspace, a green planet with many lakes and forests appeared before them. Rey looked on with amazement, and girlish awe. Han and Chewie ignored her as they piloted the Falcon down to the surface of the planet.

"I never thought that there was so much green in the entire galaxy," Rey said in amazement. Han landed the Falcon on the outskirts of a rather imposing castle that bordered a huge lake.

Chewie said that he would stay behind and make repairs to the ship. Han shrugged his shoulders, "Suit yourself, but you know that she will ask about you."

Chewie muttered some foul language and Han shook his head. Finn tagged along, though Rey had no clue why, he had been nothing but useless the entire trip so far.

When they got off the Falcon, Han handed Rey a spare blaster, and asked, "Do you know how to use this?"

"Um..you pull the trigger?"

"It's a little more complicated than that, but the safety is here," Han said, pointing to a switch on the blaster Rey had not seen before. She flipped to on, and Han nodded his head.

"I, ah...I'm thinking of hiring a fresh crew to man the Falcon," Han said nervously. "And there might be a job in it for you. Now, it wouldn't be kind to you, and it wouldn't pay much, but..."

"Are you offering me a job?"  
"I'm thinking about it."

Rey smiled, touched by Han's concern for her welfare. "If you were, I would be very flattered. But I have to get back home. I've been away for too long. I have to be there for when my family comes back for me."

"Well, just think about it, alright?" Han asked.

Rey smiled and said, "I definitely will, thanks."

They went through the front gates of the castle, and flags from every planet in the galaxy were strung up and represented equally. A huge statue of an alien woman with her hands held up was erected on the top of the main building.

Han stopped before going in, and faced them. "Let me do the talking. Maz is kind of an acquired taste, so it's best if you don't talk unless she addresses you first. And don't stare."

"At what?" Rey and Finn asked in unison.

"Any of it," Han quipped, and he opened the doors.

Rey walked in, and saw that the bar was filled to the gills with all sorts of aliens, humans, and droids all eating, drinking, and otherwise having a good time.

A little yellow alien, dressed in modest peasant clothes, and wearing huge glasses that made her tiny, beady eyes look huge, shouted, "Han Solo!"

The music and everyone paused to stare at them as Maz Kanata rushed forward.

"Hey Maz," Han greeted warmly.

He knelt down to hug the little yellow alien, and she said pointedly, "Where is my boyfriend?"

"He's making repairs on the Falcon," Han said.

The noise from the bar picked back up, as the curiosity from the other bar patrons died down. Maz ordered food and drinks for all of them and they began to eat heartily.

"You need to go home to Leia and Ben, Han," Maz pointed out, nibbling on a strawberry. "You've been avoiding this fight for too long."

"Leia doesn't want to see me."

"But that handsome boy of yours does," Maz retorted. "At the very least you can do right by this son."

"Excuse me, but what fight are you talking about?" Rey asked lamely.

Maz grinned knowingly. "The only fight worth anything, child. The one of love and heartbreak."

Rey stood, and said, "If you will excuse me, I have to find the refresher."

Finn and Han continued to talk with Maz, ignoring her completely. She didn't really need to use the refresher, but she knew that Han needed to catch up with his friend, and she felt like a third wheel somewhat.

She felt drawn...no, _pulled_ , to the bowels of the castle, and BB-8 followed her discreetly. There was an open room with a small carved treasure box in it.

Rey ran her fingers over the carved symbols on the box, and the lock opened of its own will. Inside, was a small cylinder-like object with a button on it, and a clip attachment on the very back of it. Curious, Rey touched it, and that was when the visions came to her full force...


	10. Reflected Future: Kylo

The water soaked Kylo to the skin as the Force directed him to the cave that Luke instructed him to go to face his trials. He hoisted his pack, wrapped in his black cloak, and dived into the frigid waters below. When he emerged, he found himself in an expansive cave.

He gathered some sticks and debris to make a fire and started the fire with his lightsaber. He warmed himself by the fire, and holstered his lightsaber. He ate some dehydrated fruit and nuts, and drank some water from his canteen. It was a meager dinner, but he didn't have time to go out and hunt some porgs to make it a complete meal in any case.

He dusted off his hands and stood. His boots echoed off of the walls of the cave, creating haunting sounds. Kylo ignored this as he found the mirror. It hummed with gray Force energy. He smirked. Another lie from his Master and uncle, apparently.

He took off his glove and put his fingers to it. Instantly, his vision went dark, and he saw his future in every detail.

_His brother, his twin, save for dark brown hair and eyes battling a black cloaked figure. The girl, Rey, pleading for them to stop, that she wasn't some prize to be won._ _She was also very pregnant, and was shocked that they were fighting. The black cloaked figure held his lightsaber, so the man had to be him._

" _You lost her when you destroyed the Resistance!" Ben shouted. "Give Rey up, and I will make your death quick and painless."_

_"She's still_ _**my** _ _wife, brother. And the child she carries is mine."_

_"Liar!" Ben hissed._

" _Stop_ _it_!" _Rey shouted, and threw up her hands. She locked both brothers in place with the Force._

_Rey detached the cloaked figure's mask, and said tearfully, "I will take you back if you renounce this desire to rule everything. Please, Kylo. Please help me to raise our son."_

_Future Kylo's eyes widened in shock, and he said softly, "S--son? Are you certain?"_

_Rey smiled, and caressed his cheek. "Yes. Feel."_

_She let go of him through the Force, and future Kylo laid his hand on her rounded belly. "I..I feel him. Yes, my love. I will give it up, for you."_

_Future Ben shouted, "How_ _**dare** _ _you leave me for him! How could you, Rey?! Did our time mean nothing to you? Or was I just some rebound for when you were missing him?"_

_Rey went to Ben, and said sadly, "I love you too, Ben. I always will. But my bond is not as deep with you as it is with him. This is my choice. He is my husband."_

_"Not by choice," Ben snarled. "His master all but dragged you to his bed to 'further the Sith line.' How the fuck could you stay with him after being forced to bind yourself to him for life?"_

_Rey reached up to touch Ben's face and pecked him on the lips. "When you are Force bound to someone at the hour of your birth, it's not that hard of a decision. Good bye, Ben."_

_Future Rey went back to future Kylo's side and they walked hand in hand into a black First Order command ship, but before Rey could cross the threshold, Kylo picked her up bridal style, and she giggled with delight. The vision ended there._

_Darkness...An engineering room..Darth Vader fighting a young Luke Skywalker, and Vader offering the galaxy to Luke to rule beside him, to overthrow the Empire to rule on its ashes. Luke refused, and his left hand was chopped off...Emperor Palpatine torturing Luke to try to turn him to the Sith...Luke refused._

_Then Palpatine looks directly at him with his creepy Sith yellow eyes, and said, "Take your grandfather's place on the throne beside my granddaughter Reyna. It is your shared destiny."_

_"_ Show me the truth, damn it!" Kylo demanded angrily. "Who is Snoke?!"

_Palpatine cackled and said, "An insane Sith that is not worthy of the title Darth. But you are the pure line, Kylo. All you have to do is make him believe that you wish to obey him as I did, boy. Then take his powers for your own when you strike him down."_

"Why did you kill Rey's parents?" Kylo asked, interested now in what the spirit of Palpatine was telling him.

 _"Because my stupid son wed beneath his class. You will not, and take her as your own. Use both halves of the Force. Only together will you be the most powerful Force user to ever live,"_ Palpatine then touched him on the forehead, and Kylo felt the darkside flow fully through him for the first time.

The feeling was electric, intoxicating, and when the power transfer was complete, Kylo used Force lightning to blast a hole in one of the cave walls. He stayed in that cave for a week.

The mirror also showed him lightside visions of alternate futures. But in the end, when Snoke spoke to Kylo again through the Force, Kylo answered, and asked, " _What do I have to do?"_

 _"You will know when Skywalker betrays you utterly,"_ Snoke answered. " _Be ready to come to me. I will direct you to where I am. Choose as many recruits as you wish to join the Knights of Ren. If the padawans do not wish to join you, well, use your imagination."_

 _"Yes, Supreme Leader,"_ Kylo said. Snoke left him then, and for the first time in months, Kylo slept peacefully with no bad dreams. It wasn't until three months has passed before Snoke's vision became a grim reality and Kylo woke to the sight of his uncle standing over his bed, his green lightsaber poised to kill him while he slept...


	11. Revelations: Ben

Two days after Poe Dameron was reported to have been missing in action, his mother General Organa--Solo called Ben into her private quarters. He knew that these recent attacks on peaceful systems like Jakku troubled her greatly, and although she tried her best to put on a brave face, Ben knew that the stress was getting to her.

Dinner was laid out for the two of them, and it disturbed Ben even now that because of some stupid argument, his father was not present. He genuinely loved his father, and respected how tough and hard working he was, but the man needed to grow up. He had a family to take care of and love, not travel to distant systems smuggling illegal shit for illicit trading companies who don't like the high tariff taxes on goods.

Leia ate silently, and so did he. When dinner was done, she said, "Join me in the living room, Ben. I have to confess some things to you. Things I should have told you a long time ago."

Ben sat across from his mother on the brown leather couches in the living room, and waited for his mother to speak. She took a large holo book from the coffee table and handed it to him.

"Open it," She said.

Inside, were pictures of him as a baby, his parents, and then another baby boy who had black hair and eyes, but otherwise was clearly his brother, because in two shots, his mother was breast feeding him.

"Ben, you are not an only child," Leia said sadly. "You have a twin brother named Kylo. Before you both were born, I was given a vision of a singular boy who would balance out the Force. But at your births, the midwife said that I carried twins. I knew that Snoke, the Supreme Leader of the First Order, would do everything in his power to use your Force abilities to usher in a new world of darkness. A pure Sith government, so to speak.

"When Kylo touched me for the first time, I saw his future, a Princess of the late Emperor who was destined to be his wife, him becoming a Sith Lord, the resistance falling with his help. But you, you were a force of light when you touched me. I saw nothing but good things in your future. I was disturbed by what I saw in his future, but he truly scared me when he used Force telepathy to plead with me in his adult voice to not send him away."

Leia began to sob, and said, "I should have _listened_ to him! But I was scared of him, Ben. You could have balanced him out, shown him a better path. But Snoke is controlling him now, and this latest attack...he killed one of your uncle Luke's oldest friends to try to get the map to my brother. In time, you may need to try to bring him back to the side of light. But if you can't do that, I want you to locate this Princess, the Force bonded them both at birth. I can't pretend to know how these bonds work, but his destiny lies with her, I know that much."

Ben tried to process all of this knowledge, and felt overwhelmed by it. He had a brother! A brother who was out in the galaxy right now doing everything he could to bring the Resistance to its knees. Then he thought of this Princess, this relative of the late Emperor. He had begun to dream of a pretty brunette girl when he was thirteen, on and off. He knew that he liked her, and she liked him in return, but there was always someone dark on the outskirts of these dreams that prevented her from being with him.

His mother was studying her son. There were so many things he was processing in his head. But she didn't press him, she waited patiently instead.

"Do...do you know who she is? This...Princess?" Ben finally asked.

"No. Only that she links the two of you somehow, the dark and the light," Leia answered. "When did you start to dream of her?"

"Thirteen."

"I saw her in Kylo's mind when he was laid in my arms," His mother said. She took the holo photo album back from him. "I don't know how he was so strong with the Force. But with his help, Snoke could easily bring us down. I think that he wants to start with your uncle Luke, and he has ordered Kylo to bring him before Snoke."

Ben stood up. "Then I need to find this girl before he does! She could be just the bait we need to try to bring him back to the lightside."

Leia sighed sadly. "You aren't going to take no for an answer are you?"

"Not a chance, mom. Where did dad say he was going?" Ben asked, excited. Leia was about to answer when Leia's intercom went off. She got up to answer it.

"General Organa," One of the commanders reported, "Our spies have reported that the BB unit has been found on Takodana, and is under attack. They say Kylo Ren is leading the raid himself."

"Thank you. Send our forces in to retrieve the droid and rescue any survivors," His mother ordered. "I will go myself, along with Captain Solo to lead this mission."

"Yes, General." Leia shut off the send button and said, "Well, hop in one of the x-wings and confront your brother, if you can. From what your uncle has told me, he is just as stubborn as you and your father."

Ben laughed, and hugged his mother. He kissed her cheeks and said, "It must be a Solo trait. Thanks, mom!"

"Oh, go on. Make the prepations. We leave in two hours," Leia said.

Ben left, and she watched her son leave. She hoped that this plan worked, because if it did not...no, it had to work, she wasn't about to lose both sons due to Snoke and the First Order, not while she had strength left...


	12. Vision Quest: Rey

_A snowy woods...the figure of a cloaked dark Jedi with a unique red lightsaber coming at her. A duel to test each other's strengths...then a stalemate._

_"You need a teacher! I can show you the ways of the Force!" This dark Jedi shouted over the breaking of the earth around them._

_"The F--Force?" Future Rey asked._

_She felt so torn between getting off of this planet and fleeing to the Millenium Falcon. They dueled some more, but they were so evenly matched in strength that she turned off her lightsaber._

_He did the same, and when he had to pull her to him, because of the ground breaking up around them, he said, "Sorry. But..do you accept my offer?"_

_"Only if you take off your mask," Future Rey said._

_He complied, and future Rey saw that he looked exactly like another guy she dreamed of...The vision ended here..._

_Sand...sunlight, Plunkett pulling a screaming past Rey away from her parents. But then she heard a handsome black haired man in black fitted robes say, "Her name is Reyna Palpatine, but call her Rey if you want. Anya! We have to go. Now!"_

_A pretty brown haired woman with three buns in her hair was hugging and kissing past Rey. Then when their ship took off, she screamed at her parents to come back...The vision ended here..._

_Darkness...A dark corridor, then the sound of a dark, breathy respirator, and a deep voice saying, "Join us, Princess."_

_Rey ran down this corridor as it crashed around her. It is rainy and dark around her. Then a group of dark cloaked figures surrounded her, and then the dark Jedi, the handsome one with the black hair and eyes begins to kill his companions._

_When he is done, he picks up a mask and says, "Take this, you will need it."_

_Rey picks it up, and she says, "I'm not of your order. Why do I need to wear this?"_

_The dark Jedi chuckles and says, "To protect your identity. Take it, Rey." He holds out his hand, and asks, "Do you trust me?"_

_"I want to," Rey says._

_"Good enough." When their hands touch, Rey feels it all come together: the life long dreams, the aching for this dark Jedi. Kylo, his name is Kylo. Then she hears another voice, an older one say faintly, "These are your first steps..."_

_❤❤❤_

Rey's vision cleared, and she still had the lightsaber in her hand from the treasure chest. She heard footsteps in the hallway, and Maz approaching her. 

"It _called_ to you, dear," Maz said with awe. "This lightsaber once belonged to Anakin Skywalker, and was later his son Luke's. Take it!"

Rey handed the lightsaber back to Maz, terrified of what she saw, but mostly because she felt such passion for a man she had never met before.

"I'm never touching that thing again. The things I saw...and _felt_. It was unnatural," Rey said fearfully.

Maz then came up to Rey, and held her hand. "My dear child. I see what is in your heart. Whoever you are waiting for on Jakku, they are never coming back. But...there is one who still could." 

Rey began to cry, and her heart broke anew. Yes, she knew the truth already, and had known it for years: her parents were dead, and had been for many years.

She just needed to hear the truth for herself. Han and BB-8 joined her, and Rey asked, "Where is Finn?"

"Took off with some smugglers," Han said, shrugging his shoulders. "I saw them leave about ten minutes ago."

"Take the lightsaber, child," Maz urged.

She shoved the saber into Rey's hand and she clipped it to her belt. They were about to go back upstairs when the roaring spun of ships and tie-fighters entered the atmosphere.

"Those beasts," Maz grumbled. "They're here. Go! Get yourself on the Falcon, and get out of this system."

"What about you, Maz?"

"I can take care of myself. Now go, and take care of her, Han," Maz said, and gestured for him to lean to listen to her. Maz whispered something in Han's ear, but Rey picked up one word, and that was "...Princess."

Maz nodded her head, and said, "Get her to Leia and Ben. Snoke will do _anything_ to get her. She is too important to lose."

"I..I will try, Maz."  
"Do it. Now, go!"

Rey and Han fled out the back door, and Han stopped her before she could get any further, "Is it true? What Maz said that you are a Princess?"

Rey's eyes widened. "I..I don't know. But I had dreams where I was called Reyna Palpatine. But I have no idea why that last name is so important."

Han drew in a deep breath, and said, "I'll explain on the Falcon. I have to get you out of here."

The tie fighters were flying into the atmosphere, and stormtroopers were arriving by the hundreds. Rey fled in the direction of the Falcon, but then she saw that BB-8 was gone. Han tried to reach her, but she was already gone. Oh why, oh why did she go after the stupid droid?! If she had to do it over again, she would have stayed at Han Solo's side.

She ran into the woods, and quickly became lost. Then she found the droid. "Why are you fleeing, BB-8?!" She lamely demanded.

BB-8 beeped that the First Order was coming and they needed to get out of here. Rey heard some stormtroopers search the area, and then she sensed _him._ Like a phantom come to life from her dreams, she saw the black cloaked Jedi with the black and silver mask. He looked truly menacing and intimidating, and his red cross guard lightsaber was whipped around with a dexterity that amazed her. Then she realized that she was firing her blaster at him, and she didn't even realize it.

She got off five shots before he deflected them with his lightsaber. Then he froze her body in place, and that was when Rey felt truly terrified. She couldn't move.

The dark Jedi circled her like a cat, and said curiously, "Ah. The girl I have heard so much about."

He caressed her right cheek softly, and then pointed the red lightsaber at her throat. "The map. You've _seen_ it," He said with amazement in his robotic voice. "Where _is_ it?"

Rey felt a stinging in her head, as if the dark Jedi was searching for something. A few stormtroopers came to interrupt his mental Force probing, and this Jedi asked, "Did you find the droid?"

"No, Commander."

"No need. We have what we need," The dark Jedi informed his stormtroopers. "Tell Hux he may do what he likes with the castle."

Rey felt darkness cloud her vision, but not before she felt strong arms pick her up bridal style to carry her away to an unknown place, but she hoped that at the very least BB-8 got away in time to warn the others...


	13. Castle Raid: Kylo

He did not want to raid some simple, insignificant bar to retrieve the droid. Such work was the job of someone like Captain Phasma, not him. He had enough of a workload to contend with these past two months. But the Supreme Leader himself ordered it, and refusing a direct order was tantamount to treason, so he just bowed his head, and took the black bird down to the surface of Takodana.

The girl... _She_ was here! Beyond finding the droid, she was his next priority. Snoke did not give the order to retrieve, and take her prisoner, but if he could find her...yes, he would have to bring her with to Star Killer Base. The Silencer landed, and he killed whatever crossed his path. He sensed her, but also his father, and...Ben? What the _hell_? His mother's presence was near as well.

No, he didn't have time for this family reunion shit. He felt Rey's presence in the woods, so he walked at a quick pace into the middle of the woods. She was lost, and scared. Kylo shook his head, hardening his heart. She would come with him, or else.

He chased after Rey, relishing this strange thrill of pursuing her as if she were the prey, and he was the hunter. A cold smile wreathed his lips. She was firing at him with her blaster, and he deflected them easily, and then he froze her with the Force. She looked like some petrified porg or rabbit, her heart beating fast at a break neck pace. 

"Ah. The girl I have heard so much about," Kylo said, his tone genuinely curious. He circled her like a cat studying its prey, and he felt a momentary weakness to touch her.

He reached out and caressed her right cheek. He felt an intense spark at the contact of his gloved fingers making contact with her flesh. Shit, he had never felt this with _any_ woman. Ever; it both excited and disturbed him at the same time.

He pointed his lightsaber at her throat and he said, amazed, "The map. You've _seen_ it. Where _is_ it?"

He then probed her mind, and he realized that she had only seen part of the map. But the system name was familiar to him: Athc-to. It didn't matter, she was far too important for the resistance to use against the First Order.

Two stormtroopers came through the brush and Kylo asked, "Did you find the droid?"

"No need. We have what we need. Tell Hux he may do what he likes with the castle," Kylo ordered. He put Rey to sleep, and before she could fall to the ground, he picked her up in his arms bridal style.

His stormtroopers tried to talk to him, but his attention was fixed on the woman in his arms. He vaguely heard his brother Ben screaming at him, but he didn't care.

"Sir," One of his stormtroopers asked once they were on board the black bird. "Maybe the prisoner should--"

"You touch her, I will kill you myself. Is that understood, Private?" Kylo snarled.

"Y--yes, sir."  
"Good."

Kylo took Rey to his quarters, and laid her down on his bed. He removed his mask, but kept her under the Force coma. He took off his gloves, and caressed her face. The shock and tingles were more intense. He kissed her lips, and debated whether or not to wake her now. But no, she would only fight him. He smiled warmly.

On the base, he would have to hide this burning attraction he had always felt for her. It was surprising, actually. The harsh Jakku sun had tanned and freckled her fair skin, skin that was still so velvety soft against his fingers. He would do all he could to protect her from Snoke, he decided then, but he had to 'interrogate,' her for information, or it would look suspicious. He just hoped that Snoke didn't decide to kill the Princess out of some misguided attempt to destroy all of the light in him. But he had to prepare himself for that possibility.

Kylo brushed his lips over Rey's, and whispered, "I will see you soon, Princess. Sleep well." He put on his mask, and put on the persona of a hardened, cold hearted Knight of Ren. Everything depended on his performance, after all...


	14. Thwarted: Ben

His mother held his hand as the small transport ship entered the atmosphere of Takodana. Kylo, his twin brother was down on the surface, raising all sorts of hell. The x-wings, led by Commander Dameron, had killed most of the stormtroopers in the area. The first thing Ben saw as he disembarked was Kylo Ren bridal carrying a brunette girl wearing beige rags in his arms.

Ben took off at a run, blasting any stormtrooper that got in his way, "Kylo!! KYLO!!!"

Kylo did not pause in his movements, but he knew that his brother heard him. His father watched a girl being taken aboard the sleek black First Order command cruiser. Fuck. If only he had gotten here sooner. The ship took off, and with him, the Princess who linked them together as brothers. She was a snare, a trap for them, but Ben didn't care in that moment, he decided. The girl was important, and the last thing the First Order needed was another powerful Force user at their disposal.

His parents joined him, and Ben asked angrily, "Where the fuck were you, dad?! Do you have any clue just how important that woman is?"

Leia laid a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her, son. He likely took her to their base to interrogate her for information regarding your uncle."

Ben felt tears threatening to well up in his eyes. If only he had gotten here sooner! He could have confronted his brother, done something, anything to get this girl back in resistance custody.

"I highly doubt that Kylo would harm her," Han reasoned, "He could have had one of his stormtroopers carry her, or used the Force to do it. No, he chose to do it himself."

Ben rounded on his father, "Of _course_ he won't hurt her! I'm more worried about the damn Supreme Leader. Imagine his shock that he has the last living relative of the late Emperor in his grasp. He is liable to do anything to her to get her to join the darkside."

"Does..." His father raked a hand through his snow white hair, "Does Kylo know who she is, really?"

"He does," Leia said behind them. "He has been bound to her since birth. I wasn't able to read the girl's mind, she was too far away. But she..."

"She has dreamed of you both," Maz Kanata put in, running up to them. "She doesn't know your names, but way to go on the love triangle dynamic there."

Ben knelt down to hug the little yellow alien. "Umm...thanks, I guess? It's nice to see you too, Maz. I already have a girlfriend, though."

Maz cackled and winked. " _Sure_ you do. You're just as much a player as Han was at your age, boy. But you will have to confront him soon, and I honestly hope you will be able to concentrate on the mission at hand than worry about Rey. Princess or not, she's a tough girl, she can handle herself."

Ben's eyes widened. "That's high praise from you, Maz. You have hated all of my girlfriends so far."

Maz sighed exasperately. "That's because they were all idiots. Pretty, yes, but not a brain to share between the lot of them. Rey is both pretty and smart as a whip."

Ben laughed. "Thanks, Maz. I'll tell her you said that when we rescue her."

He boarded the transport ship, and on the way back to D'Qar he felt a little bit better about Rey being able to handle herself, but could she resist the pull to the darkside of the Force? He supposed time would only tell in the end...


	15. Burning Bridges: Kylo

The green light of Luke Skywalker's lightsaber fell over the sleeping black haired teenage Jedi padawan. Kylo's black eyes fluttered open just as his uncle was about to cut him down, and end his young life. He didn't want to believe that his uncle was capable of murdering his own nephew, but here was Snoke's prophecy coming true.

Just as Luke was about to strike, Kylo used the Force to bring his lightsaber to his hand, and he used the Force to crash the roof on his uncle's head. He fled the hut, angry tears streaking down his face. At first, he had no clear plan in his head, except that he knew that Snoke would send a cruiser to pick him up. _Focus, Kylo. He wants you to recruit followers, and if they won't follow, then kill them._

Kylo nodded to himself, igniting his unique red lightsaber, and padawans came out of their huts to see what the noise was.

Kylo composed himself, and said in ringing tones, "Friends, and fellow padawans! You all know me! I am Kylo Solo, and I am here to tell you that Jedi Master Skywalker has been lying to us the entire we have been here! I recently was attacked for no reason by him, and Supreme Leader Snoke has promised us a big share in his new pure Force user led government!

"But I need all of you to renounce the crippling, dogmatic views of the Jedi order! Their ways died long ago with the destruction of the temple on Coruscant! Why are we following such oppressive doctrine that forces us all to relinquish all of our human impulses? Join me, and we will usher in a whole new era of peace for the entire galaxy!!"

Only six of the padawans came to Kylo's side, and Hannah stepped forward, with tears in her eyes, "You cannot be seriously considering joining this mad man, this--"

Kylo had had enough. He used Force lightning to kill his former girlfriend.

His new recruits said coldly, "What do we do with these traitors?"

"Kill them," Kylo ordered. "And destroy the huts. Snoke will send us a ship to take us to where he is."

His recruits, three girls and three boys equally set about to carry out his orders. As Kylo communicated with Snoke through the Force, he felt a twinge of remorse that he was destroying the only home that he had ever known. But his uncle had tried to kill him! Such treachery was worth every twinge of pain he might feel after the fact.

His mother had all but abandoned him at birth. His brother did not know him, and was not allowed to know him, but his parents had no excuse. They could have loved him like they loved Ben, he was their damn son too! No one gave a damn whether he lived or died. So why the hell should he care about burning down a few huts, and kill some stupid padawans? The answer was that he should not care.

In that moment, Kylo was not merely Kylo Solo, he had become Kylo Ren, and his name would be one that whole systems would come to fear. Everyone who was not for the First Order and their ways deserved to die, there were no exceptions any more in his mind.

When the First Order ship came to collect Kylo and his followers, Kylo felt a strange sense of peace came over him. Even when he took his vows in the throne room on Mustafar after killing a seasoned Sith warrior to earn his black and silver mask, he felt at peace, because here he finally had a purpose.

Here he had a cause and a family who believed in him at last, and he didn't believe that anything could break his loyalty to Snoke and the order. But that all changed when he heard of the girl again. She was on Takodana, and this time, he would possess her at long last, and not even Supreme Leader Snoke would stand in his way...


	16. Be My Guest: Kylo

General Hux sneered when Kylo carried his precious burden in his arms into the base. He even wrapped Rey in his cloak, because she was freezing cold from the arctic temperatures outside on the surface of Star Killer.

"Soo, is the scavenger a guest or a prisoner?" He teased. "Prisoners do not deserve to have the cloak of the great Kylo Ren draped around them."

"Fuck you," Kylo snarled. "I don't have to explain myself to you, Armitage. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to attend to my guest."

Hux rolled his eyes. "Whatever. But you were ordered to retrieve the droid that carried the map to Skywalker, not some filthy scavenger."

"The droid is unimportant. The girl has seen the map, I just have to probe her mind to find it," Kylo explained as one would to a feeble minded child. "Now, I have work to do. I do not wish to be disturbed unless it is an emergency."

Before Hux could formulate a reply, Kylo swept past him with Rey in his arms. If Hux had not accosted him, he would have taken her to his personal quarters, but that was off the table now. No, an interrogation room was the only option now.

He carried Rey to an interrogation room, and strapped her into the chair himself. Kylo tucked a stray hair behind her ear, and gently ran his knuckles down her cheek. He had to stop giving into his urges to touch the girl. Snoke couldn't know just how bad he desired Rey even now.

Kylo traced a thumb across her lips and waved a hand, allowing Rey to wake up from her Force induced slumber. He decided to wait until she woke up, and study this lost Princess more closely.

Rey woke with a start, and she looked around the Spartan interrogation room, and saw that she couldn't move her arms and legs. Kylo watched her, and she said fearfully, "Where am I?"

"You're my guest," Kylo said.

To his surprise, Rey laughed bitterly, and wiggled her binders, "A guest, huh? Well, oh fearsome dark Jedi, if I'm a guest, I would like a coffee, and breakfast. I am absolutely famished."

Kylo chuckled. "Funny. That could easily be arranged if you cooperate. If you give us what we want, we will treat you more as a guest instead of a prisoner."

"I'm not giving you anything, you monster," Rey said defiantly. "I saw what you did to Maz's castle. None of those people deserved to die."

"And do you imagine that your Resistance officers and pilots has never taken innocent lives? Thousands of workers lived and worked on both Death Stars, and yet the old rebel alliance killed them one and the same," Kylo reasoned.

He could see that his words had affected her deeply. "What do you want? Not the First Order. You. What do you want?" Rey asked pointedly. "If you answer me, I will cooperate better."

Kylo stood, and removed his mask. Rey's eyes widened when she saw his face for the first time. He startled her as he placed his Ren Knight mask on the basin that held the ashes of his grandfather.

Rey's heart began to beat fast as he approached her. Again, he felt that need to touch her, kiss her, do something to show that this was an act. She was afraid of him, but it was more than that, because she recognized him from her dreams. He felt flattered that he was in her mind just as much as he was in hers. Lovely.

"Everything," Kylo answered.

Rey breathed heavily as he caressed her face, and then pulled back to probe her mind. "You're so lonely, at night, desperate to sleep. You see an island. I see it. And Han Solo. You feel like he's the father you never had." He snorted bitterly, "He would have disappointed you, believe me. Ah, yes. The island is the key. Do you know where it is?"

"No."

"But you know the name of the system. Athc-to, was it not?" Kylo asked softly.

"Yes."  
"Good."

"The map is incomplete. Now, am I free to go?" Rey asked.

"No."  
"You said I was a guest!"

Kylo smiled. "I remember what I said. But since you have been assisting our enemies, I must negotiate on your behalf. Can I trust you to wait right here if I free you from these restraints?"

Rey seemed shocked that he would even consider such a foolish thing, but he said through the Force, " _Trust me, Reyna. Please."_

Rey's eyes widened and she asked, "How...how do you know my full first name? Not even my friends know that about me."

Kylo came within inches of her face, and said softly, "Because I _know_ you, Rey. And you know me as well."

He unlatched the restraints and Rey sat at the table and asked, "But...But I don't even know your name."

"It's Kylo."

He locked the door behind him, and posted two stormtroopers to guard the outside of the room. He went to his quarters to rinse his face and use the refresher.

His intercom went off, and Kylo groaned. He pressed the call button and Hux's snobby voice came over the line: "I know you're oh so busy...interrogating our...guest. But Supreme Leader wants an update on your progress immediately."

"I will be right there. Also, the girl has cooperated. Have the service droids bring her coffee and breakfast befitting a Queen. Now."

"Prisoners don't deserve--"

"This one does! Or shall I tell the Supreme Leader that you shabbily treated Princess Palpatine with such disrespect? I'm sure that will go over really well with him."

"You lie! The girl is dressed like a filthy scavenger!" Hux snarled. "I want Snoke to tell me this himself. I would believe his word over yours any day."

Kylo laughed. "Well, then by all means join me, General. Be my guest."

"Fine. I'm coming."

Hux shut off his intercom on his end, and within minutes, they met with Supreme Leader Snoke, who dressed down Hux royally for his scathing remarks. Snoke then leaned in his holo throne, and seemed pleased that Rey knew the name of the system Skywalker was in.

"Good work, Ren. Now, get the Princess on our side. And marry her," Snoke ordered calmly.

Kylo was taken aback by this, and asked, "Um, did I hear you correctly, Supreme Leader? She cooperated. I hardly think my marrying her is necessary to ensure her compliance."

Snoke laughed coldly. "Oh, but it is. Through you two, the last two scions of the Skywalker and Palpatine line can become one. After all, it is why the Force bound you at the hour of your births. Now go, and carry out my orders Sir Ren. I care not if she is willing or not, it will be done, or I may decide you both are of no further use to me."

Kylo rose from his kneeling position. "Yes, Supreme Leader. It will be done."

Kylo went back to the interrogation room, and Rey was happily eating her breakfast. He wordlessly shared her food, and when they were both done, he said, "We need to talk..."


	17. Be My Guest: Rey

Marriage...Married...to this killer, this slaughterer of thousands. Rey couldn't quite process what Kylo Ren was telling her as he was explaining that she was a Princess. What a laugh! She had never stepped foot in a palace, and the only palace she knew of was the Imperial Palace on Coruscant. Everyone knew that the late Emperor lived in outrageous luxury, so why was she left on Jakku to die if she was so important?

"I...I can't be a Princess," Rey said uncertainly. "I wouldn't know the first thing of how to behave or dress. My parents left me to die when I was five, but Plunkett told me that they were junk traders."

Kylo sighed, and said, "If I gave you the memories, would you believe me?"

Rey stared at this killer for a second in amazement. She had seen him cold and calculating, this caring side unnerved her more, she discovered. "You...you can do that?" She asked. "How?"

"Through the Force," Kylo answered. "We're already bonded. You know this, Rey. If it works, we will be able to share anything we want with each other."

Rey didn't know why, but she wanted to believe that this man wasn't a complete monster.

But if he was crazy, he certainly wouldn't know it, would he? She nodded her head, and said, "Alright. Show me the proof."

Kylo flashed her a smile that left her weak in the knees, and made her heart flutter unexpectedly. Gods, he was handsome, she had to admit. He removed his gloves and set them aside on the table.

"Hold my hands."  
"Will this hurt?"  
"No."

"Okay, then." She placed her hands in his. They were large but surprisingly beautiful, with long fingers, and rough with calluses along his palms, But his fingers were smooth to the touch.

Rey closed her eyes, and she felt the Force flow through their hands as she saw a woman who looked exactly like her, running beside a tall, black haired man. He was very handsome, but the Force told her that he was very gray in his usage of his abilities, unlike his father, the Emperor. Nimma outpost came into view, and a much younger Plunkett greeted Julian Palpatine with his usual sass and rudeness.

Lots of credits were exchanged and Rey saw her mom kiss and hug her goodbye, but her father was cold and unfeeling as he urged his wife Anya to hurry before the First Order arrived. Rey saw her younger self scream her heart out as Plunkett tried to pull her back to the outpost, and then the explosion in the sky as tie fighters destroyed the ship her parents were on.

Rey let go of Kylo's hands, and sobbed. "I...How...I must have blocked out the memory. But I see where I inherited the Force. My mom couldn't use the Force at all. I don't look very much like my dad, just my cheek bones and nose. My mom...She hated him for forcing her to abandon me."

"I'm sorry, Rey," Kylo said softly, cupping her face with his hand. "But you know the truth now, and that is the most important thing."

"Yes, I guess it is," Rey said, and looked into his eyes. "Do..do we have a choice in this arranged marriage thing?"

Kylo pulled back and sighed heavily. "No. And I argued against it if you're wondering. But once Snoke decides something it is as good as done, there is no middle ground with him. He hinted at treason charges if we both refuse. But at least if you are my wife, you will be under my protection."

"We barely know each other," Rey argued, and then rolled her eyes. "Not that there is much to know about me, I lived on a desert planet and scavenged parts off of destroyed star destroyers. Besides me being a long dead Emperor's granddaughter, I guess I'm not all that interesting."

Kylo laughed and said, "Oh, I find you very interesting, Rey. So, will you agree to this? I don't want to do this either, honestly, but since we're both being forced into this, I can try to make this a wedding you deserve."

Rey found herself smiling. "Alright. I won't do it otherwise, you can tell Snoke that. You can call it my wanting my dream wedding, whatever feminine crap you can can come up with, but on Jakku they don't really have weddings, so I wouldn't know how to plan for such a thing."

Kylo took her left hand in his and kissed it. "Leave that to Phasma. Come," He stood and held out his hand. "Since you're willing to cooperate, you need not sit in an interrogation room any more...unless you want me to strap you into the chair again, that is." Kylo winked, mischievously.

Rey laughed, and blushed. "Um...I kind of had a dream once where you did that, and well...you made out with me and...okay, that felt silly coming out like that."

Kylo tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "It's not silly at all. Not to me. I want us to be open with each other about all things. I think that is important if we are to be man and wife soon. Do you agree?"

Rey tentatively touched his smooth cheek, and looked into his eyes. "Yes, I agree."

They held each other's gaze and Kylo cupped her face with his hands and brushed his lips against hers. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pulled her to him, and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Rey gasped at the sensation and met his tongue with her own. They kissed passionately until they had to break for air.

Something passed between them as their eyes met again, but in that moment Rey felt her heart change towards this seemingly cold man. Kylo broke away from her and he took her hand in his and led her out of the interrogation room.

She laced her fingers through his now gloved hands, and Kylo gave her the grand tour of the base. When they got to the bridge, Hux was staring at them both in shock. A chrome armored stormtrooper approached them, and Rey was surprised that she was a woman.

"Captain Phasma, would you mind giving Rey the passcodes to her quarters? I want them next to mine," Kylo ordered. "Rey, I have to leave you to attend to my duties. But I will join you for dinner."

When Kylo left, Phasma said, "I have seen him with other girls before, but he has never been so attentive. Come, my shift is almost over, I'm sure you will want a mini makeover for this dinner he wants to have, although I have no idea why he's being so open about this, it's not like Commander Ren to act like this at all."

Rey and Phasma walked into an elevator to go to the shopping district. When she took her chrome helmet off, Rey was shocked that Phasma was not only blonde but very pretty as well.

"What do you mean it's not like Kylo to be so open?" She ventured to ask.

"I just mean that Commander Ren is usually so formal and stiff," Phasma replied, winking. "He keeps himself usually so underwraps that it's hard to get a read on him. Do you know what I mean?"

"I guess I know what you mean, but...I feel kind of like I have known him for years, it's weird," Rey explained.

Phasma didn't comment on it, but stopped at her quarters, and said, "Come in, I just have to change out of this uniform. Make yourself at home, I'll just be a few minutes."

Rey followed, and like most of the base it was black and gray with no real artistry behind any of the design of the place. No wonder the First Order seemed so grim. She sat on the small black couch, and waited. Twenty minutes later, Phasma emerged, wearing dark blue skinny jeans, silver heels, and a flowing off the shoulder peasant top. She also threw on some tasteful makeup and some subtle jewelry. She kept her blaster clipped to her belt, and slung a trendy black purse on her left shoulder.

"Okay, let's get you made over," Phasma said happily. "Unless you want to wear those desert clothes, that is?"

"No, but it's all I have."

"It's alright, we have some nice shops here. But first, I have to get my fills done, I'm way overdue. You need a full set on both those grubby fingers and toes. Pink and whites will look great with your tanned skin," Phasma decided.

Rey sat through two hours of mani and pedicure treatments and marveled at how quickly the droids did a good job. Then Phasma dragged Rey to the beauty salon where her hair was trimmed, waved, and layered until it had tons of body in it.

Makeup, perfume, clothes, purses, shoes of all types. The last stop was the lingerie shop. "Okay, I won't interfere with what you decide to wear here, but go with your gut. Most guys prefer nudity, but it's still nice to leave something to the imagination, y'know what I mean?"

Rey blushed. "Um, I guess?"

"Ah. Let me guess, you're a virgin, right?" Phasma asked.

"Yes."

"Then I would go with silk nightgowns, and stay away from the teddies," She suggested. "Plus, you can sleep comfortably in the gowns when you want to just sleep."

Rey picked out ten different night gowns and different silk and lace panties. She only chose seven of the outfits because they looked the best on her. When everything was paid for, they were informed that Rey's quarters were ready.

Inside the room it was large and spacious, and although it was simple, it suited Rey. To Rey, the room and adjoining bathroom was a palace. Droids unpacked her clothing and other items, and Rey picked out a pair of gray dress slacks, paired with dark blue ballet flats, and a v-neck long sleeved black shirt. She took a shower, and got ready.

Phasma looked her over, and helped Rey with her makeup. "You look great, Rey. Ren won't know what hit him. Now, I have to go, but I'll see you around."

"Thank you, Captain."  
"Phasma, please."

Rey grinned. "Phasma, then. Thank you, I wouldn't have been able to pick out half of that stuff, or know what a bra was. I always just wrapped up my breasts before. This lifts too much."

Phasma laughed. "Welcome to the world of fashion. You'll get used to it. Have fun tonight, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

With that, Phasma left Rey, and Rey had nothing to do but wait until it was dinner time. She was bored, so she went into Kylo's quarters. His quarters were just as simple, but a little more spacious since he was a Commander. His room, bed, everything was immaculately clean, and everything was highly organized, save for a ruined mask on a pile of ashes.

Residual darkside energy flowed from the crushed helmet, and Rey found herself drawn to it. Darth Vader wore this mask, she realized. She had even heard his dark voice in her mind when she picked up his lightsaber from when he was a Jedi.

The door opened then, and Kylo came in, and he said, "My grandfather wore this when he was Darth Vader. I keep it as a shrine to his memory. Did you have a good time with Phasma?"

"Yes, but she dragged me everywhere, so I'm exhausted. I never knew how much women need," Rey admitted.

Kylo laughed. "I suppose it is overwhelming if you've never been exposed to it. But you look great. Do you want to eat with everyone or stay in for dinner?"

Rey thought for a minute. "Stay in. I'm tired."

"Me too. Do you want anything in particular, or you want me to surprise you?"

Rey smiled. "Surprise me."

"Great. I'll go put in the orders. Wait here."

Kylo gave some orders to his personal intercom, and within half an hour, a romantic, candlelit dinner was set up, complete with wine and dinner.

They ate quietly, and talked long into the night. During the course of their date, Rey began to trust her fiance more and more as they both talked about their lives, and what they wanted from it.

They shared a brief kiss before retiring to their separate rooms, but sometime during the night, Rey crawled into Kylo's bed, and she slept soundly as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. For once in her life, she didn't feel alone, and she hoped that it would always be like this for them, but time will always tell....


	18. The Invitation: Ben

Ben was talking with Poe and his new friend Finn, a stormtrooper defector, when his mother burst into the hangar deck waving an elegantly sealed envelope in her hands.

"Ben! You have to read this!"

"Um, mom, are you feeling okay?" Ben asked. He was still trying to process the sight of his hysterically happy mother when she shoved the envelope in his hands.

_You are hereby invited to attend the future nuptials of_

_Kylo Ren Solo_

_And_

_Princess Reyna Palpatine_

_Imperial Palace,_   
_Coruscant chapel_

_Grand reception to follow_

  
The wedding invitation was dated two weeks from now, and Finn looked over Ben's shoulder to read the elegant gold script on the expensive paper.

"Commander Ren is getting _married_?!" Finn exclaimed. "What the hell does that have to do with us, besides the fact that the First Order is lightening up on the system attacks? Who is his bride?"

"An engagement photo is enclosed," Leia said proudly.

Leia handed it to each guy, and Finn's eyes went wide. "R--Rey?! But, she's a scavenger! He would never be with someone so low like that."

Ben studied his twin, how he had his hands wrapped around his bride to be's waist, and how he grinned like a boy for the holo camera. Rey looked equally happy, and very much in love. The sight turned his stomach. She was very beautiful though, and beaming with happiness.

"Are you going to this thing, General?" Poe asked finally. "I've never met the girl, but he tortured me. I doubt she's going to stay happy for long. No offense, Ben."

"None taken. From what I hear, my brother is an asshole," Ben said sullenly.

Leia snapped. "That's enough, Ben! Regardless of what is going on with this war, or why Kylo is getting married, you _will_ attend the ceremony. If he asks you to stand up with him, you _will_ do it. That is an order, son!"

"Alright, alright! Gods! But I'm getting her out of the First Order's clutches," Ben decided.

His mother eyed him sharply and said sharply, "If this marriage brings about some peace in the galaxy I will not jeopardize it by tearing Rey from her husband's arms. You probably don't understand the bond between man and wife, son, but after she says her vows, Rey won't want to leave. Now, go to Coruscant, wish them both well, and yes, I will be attending as well. Your father seemed uncomfortable with this, so he's going off on another smuggling trip."

Ben snorted. "Typical."  
"Hey, he's trying."  
"Is he still here?"

"Yes." Ben snatched the invitation from his mother's hand and went to find Han Solo. He found Chewie and Han loading the Falcon, and his dad greeted him warmly.

"Your son is getting married, and you're going to _leave_?!" Ben shouted, shoving the invitation in his face. "Kylo needs to see you there, dad. And you're just going to run out on him like you always do. Why?"

Han handed off a heavy crate to Chewie and wiped his hands. "Because I'm ashamed of separating you two! Seeing him again after all this time...I don't think I could do it. Plus, I'm no good with this fancy party crap like your mother is."

Ben folded his arms. "And so that automatically gives you the excuse to be a coward, does it? Well, let me tell you something, it doesn't. You met my brother's girl, does she really strike you as the type to go for a guy like him? He kills on the Supreme Leader's orders for god's sakes!"

Han hit the side of the Falcon in anger. "I'm the one who let her be captured by them! When the stormtroopers landed on Takodana, Rey went chasing after that stupid droid, and I lost her in the woods. I got caught in a heavy fire fight, and by the time it died down, she was gone. So, of course I feel responsible for that. I don't want to have to face Rey and say that I screwed up royally where she was concerned."

Ben hugged his dad and said sarcastically, "Well, take care of yourself, dad. I guess it's what you're best at isn't it?"

Ben began to walk away, but his father hugged him hard, and said, "You bring your mother back safe, alright?"

"Of course, dad."

"Good. May the Force be with you," His father said, and they shook hands.

"You too, dad."

Ben walked back into the base, little knowing that it would be the last time he would see his ship fly away to some distant system away from his family and responsibilities to the Resistance as a whole...


	19. Planning: Rey

Once Phasma was told that Rey was getting married on Supreme Leader Snoke's orders, Rey discovered that the Captain couldn't do enough for her. The only one who wasn't enthused about the festive ambiance on the base, was of course, General Hux. Even after Snoke revealed that Rey wasn't a mere scavenger, Hux still found the grand state wedding to be 'over kill,' and a 'waste of credits.'

Rey had only met the six Knights of Ren a few times, but they didn't seem too pleased that their Lord and Master was acting in a very non-Sith manner. But Rey loved Kylo's carefree attitude when not on duty. She was trying to find the right swaths of fabric for her gown when Kylo came in with his hand behind his back.

Rey rolled her eyes. "Ugh, you know, I can't tell if you're smiling, making funny faces at me, or frowning, when you wear your mask."

Kylo took it off, and kissed her cheek, tucking it under one arm. "I brought you this."

Kylo had a single, perfect red rose in his free hand. Rey's heart fluttered when she saw the love in his ink black eyes. "What's the occasion?"

Kylo sat on her bed beside her. "Do I need a reason to lavish attention on my fiance?"

"No, but...Sorry, Kylo. I've just been swamped with these damn fabric choices," Rey said, holding up several shades of white for possible gowns. "You're so lucky that you just have to pick out a black suit. Me, I'm overwhelmed with choices on what I could wear to my own wedding. Do you have an opinion?"

Kylo looked through some of the choices and picked out an off white ivory swath with pearls sewn on the lace appliques. "This is the one, I think. But you don't have to wear white, you know."

"Oh, but I do!" Rey said happily. "I'm going to be a traditional virgin bride, which means that I can have a long train to showcase that. Won't that be just beautiful?"

Kylo kissed her tenderly. "Honestly, Rey. You could show up in your desert rags, and I would still think you were the most beautiful bride I ever laid eyes on."

Rey's eyes teared up, and she leaned in to kiss Kylo. He kissed her, and he broke away, kissing her forehead tenderly. "Thank you. I thought I would hate planning for something I had no choice in doing, but now that I'm doing it, I kind of like it. And I want to thank you for being such a sweetheart, Kylo. I mean that."

Kylo took her hands in hers and kissed them softly. "I choose to think of this as something that I _want_ to do with you, Rey. I know that it was forced on us, but I...I want to think we can learn to love each other, despite this war going on."

"Just one thing though."  
"What's that?"

"Please don't wear the mask," Rey said, caressing his face. "It still kind of freaks me out. I know it's you under there, and you have to wear it for your duties, but at our wedding, I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want."

Kylo looked intently at Rey, and his eyes glanced at her lips before brushing his lips against hers. Rey deepened the kiss by slipping her tongue into his mouth.

They shared a long, rough kiss before he broke it by standing up and breathing radically with his back to her. "I have to go, Rey. Before we do something neither of us are ready for yet," He said hoarsely, turning around to face her. "I...I lo--I'll see you later."

Kylo picked up his mask and strolled out, shutting the door behind him. Rey could hear the lock of his quarters shut, and she felt suddenly confused. One minute, he was kissing her breathlessly, and giving her a rose, the next, he was locking her out of his bedroom. What was the deal with him? Granted, most of the preparations at the Imperial Palace were done and ready, but ever since Snoke ordered them to get married, Kylo was on and off again with his affections.

She honestly hoped that he wouldn't be that way after they were married. But since Rey had no foundation of what to expect from marriage, she decided to take it all in stride. Rey ran her fingers over the fabric swatch Kylo chose. Of course, he would choose the most elegant one. She smiled at that and called up the seamstress with her choice.

When the seamstress came back with three mannequins with three choices of dresses, Rey chose the one with the longest train on it.

  
When Rey tried it on for the first time, she knew it was the one. The other two showed too much skin, but this was by far the most regal of the three.

She took it off, put on her regular clothes, and said happily, "This is the one, I just know it."

"An excellent choice, my lady," The seamstress said happily. "I recommend a tiara with it, as it will showcase to everyone you coming into your own as the Imperial Princess."

Rey chose a beautiful tiara and veil to go with it. She then chose shoes, thigh high tights, a garter belt, and when she was done, she finalized the details of the seating chart, flowers for everyone: chrysanthemums and full red roses, and a full band to play tasteful, regal music for the ceremony, and a DJ for the reception.

All of this preparation was in crunch time for her wedding, and on the last day of her life as a single woman, Phasma suggested they go to the spa for a much needed massage. They are chocolates and drank a bit too much champagne as Phasma drunkenly revealed that she hoped Hux would put a ring on it soon.

"Ooh! You should ask him."

Phasma laughed. "Nah, plus it's not allowed. I'm not royalty like you and Commander Ren. I am happy for you two. Even if Snoke was a jerk and forced this on you both. I think you guys have something deep."

Rey said seriously, "Me too. But he's been weird. One minute he's all over me, and the next he's shutting me out. Is that strange?"

"It just sounds like he wants you," Phasma winked. "Don't worry, about...you know. It will pass, and then it feels amazing. You'll see."

Rey blushed. "Okay. If you and Armitage love each other, you really should go for it, though. Who knows what will happen in this war? I would hate for you not to be happy."

Phasma hugged her. "Thanks, Rey. That means a lot. You're a sweet girl, despite how much Armitage rants and raves about not approving of you. I like you." 

"I like you too. Friends?"

"Friends." They shook hands, and Rey went to sleep that night and slept peacefully with no anxieties about the day to come. She was getting married! She had to be ready and get her beauty sleep, after all...


	20. Fish Out Of Water: Ben

Ben fidgeted as he sat wearing his black tuxedo on the transport to Coruscant. His mother Leia looked very stately and elegant in a burgundy dress, which were part of the themed wedding colors.

White chrysanthemums and red roses, the dark and lightside coming together as one; it was a beautiful sentiment, but Snoke arranged the whole thing to favor the Sith, and Palpatine's legacy, that was the truth. Ben saw that dad followed them in the Falcon, so this was going to be an interesting family reunion, make no mistake. He just wished that the First Order didn't do anything reckless during this festive, happy occasion.

"You look nervous, Ben," His mother said, smoothing back his dark brown hair as if he was a kid. "Relax. It's just a wedding."

"I haven't seen Kylo in thirty years, mom," Ben said. "And Rey...I'm a bit afraid of doing or saying something reckless since I dream about her, a lot."

Leia scowled. "I would put that behind you, Ben. She is going to be a married woman after tonight. Ah, there is Coruscant now. It still amazes me that the whole planet is one giant city every time I come here. We will be staying at what was once your grandparent's home. It still looks as new as the day the Republic fell."

Ben leaned over and took his mom's hand in his. "I'm sorry, about earlier on the base. I hope that this wedding will unite us rather than divide us. But you never can tell with the First Order."

"No, you can't. Just be ready for anything," Leia said. She showed where she concealed a small blaster. Ben grinned, catching his mother's drift.

The transport ship landed at the gates of a stately palace, right in the heart of the city; as soon as Ben stepped on to the landing hangar with his parents, he felt like a fish out of water. The place was massive and decadent in its elegance. They were checked for invitations and told that since they were relatives of the groom, they were given priority seating in the front of the chapel.

Wealth just oozed from the corridors of the Imperial Palace with its columns, crown mouldings, and gold, gold was everywhere. Portraits of Sith Lords battling famous Jedi Masters were in elegant frames along the walls. Emperor Palpatine, before and after he got Sith face, as well as his gorgeous wife, who was also strong in the darkside of the Force. Then four children: Marcus, Lucilla, Gaius, and Julian.

Ben stopped at Julian's portrait, and Leia said, "This was Rey's father, or so the tour program I got up front at the reception desk said."

"He looks like a pompous ass," Han quipped. "His wife looks more like Rey, though. Come on, let's go sit down and wait."

The chapel itself was gothic in its design, but gorgeously designed. It was up by the altar that Ben saw his black haired brother for the first time. Kylo smiled when Leia waved him over, and his smile faltered when he saw Han Solo and his twin beside him. 

"Hi mom," Kylo said nervously. "Dad. I trust your journey went smoothly?"

Leia hugged her oldest son and began to cry. "It went well, son. I'm just...I'm just so proud of you for getting married at last."

"Well, Rey and I would have waited if it wasn't arranged," Kylo confided. "But I think it will work out, I already love her very much."

"That's good, son. I'm so happy for you," Leia said, kissing his cheek.

"You know, son, I still have the Falcon if you change your mind," Han teased.

Kylo laughed. "No, thanks, dad. I'm happy. I love her."

"That's good. I just want you to be sure is all," Han said sadly, "She's not pregnant is she?"

"No, I kept my hands to myself. But I won't tonight," Kylo winked.

Kylo put his hand out when he decided to acknowledge Ben for the first time. Ben grudgingly shook it. "It's spooky how alike we look. I see more of dad in your looks. But come on, we've got a few minutes, I wanted to sit and talk with you."

"About what?"

"Well, I was hoping you would be my Best Man, Ben," Kylo said sincerely.

He took out a ring box and inside was a stunning diamond bridal set. Kylo's wedding band was pretty plain by comparison. "I haven't given Rey a ring yet, but I had her ring sized, and I hope she likes it."

Ben looked at his brother, astonished. "I'm sure she will. You really love her, don't you?"

"I do."  
"Then treat her right."

Kylo smiled sardonically, and Ben saw a flicker of the Sith in his brother's gaze. "Is that a threat, brother?"

Ben narrowed his eyes. "Absolutely. But in answer to your question, yes, I will be your Best Man."

"Good. Here are the rings. Just stand next to me, and pine over what will never be yours," Kylo said, handing him the ring box. They took their places.

When the chapel doors opened, and Ben saw Rey in her gown for the first time, he was struck dumb by her beauty. She looked like an angel come to life as she floated down the aisle towards Kylo.

His father gave Rey away when the priest asked who is giving the bride away. The priest then made a long sermon about love, but Ben could see that Rey and Kylo were having their own private conversation. Jealousy struck him hard as he saw the love in her eyes for Kylo. It wasn't fair, damn it! The man was a killer. Why did he have to be marrying this angel?

"Do you have rings?" The priest asked Kylo. Kylo looked at Ben, and he grudgingly handed them over.

"Now, repeat after me, Lord Ren," The priest said to Kylo. "With this ring, I thee wed. For better for worse, in sickness and in health, until death us do part."

Kylo repeated the words, and reverently slipped the ring on, along with her matching band.

"You will repeat the same words of Lord Ren, my lady," The priest instructed. Rey repeated the words, and slipped Kylo's wedding band on his right hand.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Kylo lifted Rey's veil, and he cupped Rey's face with his hands and kissed her softly, and with reverence. The priest then presented them as Mr. and Mrs. Solo.

The crowd cheered, but Ben stood at the altar, stunned, as if his heart were breaking in a million pieces. His parents approached him, and he hugged his mother, sobbing.

"I never knew that I loved her until this moment, mom," Ben said sadly. "If he mistreats her, I..."

"You will do nothing!" Leia snapped. "Honestly, Ben. It was a beautiful ceremony. They both looked so happy up there. Why can't you just be happy for them?"

"Because...because I _love_ her, mom," Ben cried. "Like, totally, smitten. I dreamed of her too. I just...I didn't know for sure until I saw her tonight that I did."

"Forget about her. She is your brother's now," Leia admonished sharply. "Please."

Ben nodded his head. "I...I will try. I guess we have to sit through the reception, right?"

"Of course. You will go, and you will have fun, Ben. Put Rey out of your mind. That's an order."

"Easier said than done."

"Yes, but it will happen for you too, I just know it," Leia said happily, looping her arm through his. "Now, let's go party and eat. I am absolutely famished right now. You too, Han. You're coming with us tonight."

"Oh, very well," Han grumbled. "But if I pass out at the table, I did say I warned you ahead of time."

Ben walked into the grand ballroom, and to the most uncomfortable dinner of his life, because the girl of his dreams was feasting and waltzing with her husband, and all he could do was watch. Could his life get any worse?


	21. A Dream Come True: Rey

Rey felt a little strange to finally set foot in the Imperial Palace after being forced to flee with her parents to Jakku when she was five years old. But the more she looked about the elegant palace, the more it felt like home. She decided then that she would make this place a place of love and light.

She was helped into her gorgeous wedding gown by the servants, and when she was done getting ready, Rey felt like the Princess she was supposed to be. Princess Reyna Palpatine, the last grandchild of the evil Sith Lord Darth Sidious, heir to all of the late Emperor's vast wealth and property. Her father Prince Julian might have been a pretentious snob and a cold hearted man who cared nothing about his only child, but Rey resolved to use her title for the good of the Republic.

Rey put on her heels, and her veil. She smiled at herself in the mirror, and said aloud, "Okay, Rey. You've got this. You're only marrying General Leia's son, not Snoke's puppet."

Rey had her ladies behind her carrying her long train, and the double golden doors to the beautiful gothic cathedral opened. The entire church stood, and Rey carried her bouquet in front of her like a shield. But she need not have worried, because at the altar stood Kylo. Beside him stood his twin brother, and Rey was struck by how they looked almost identical, these two handsome Force sensitive men that she felt instantly connected to.

Han came up to stand beside her, and he whispered, "You look beautiful, Rey. Are you ready?"

She looked up at her husband to be, and gave her a reassuring wink. Rey looked back at Han, and said, "Yes. I think I am, I'm just nervous."

Han smiled, and it looked very much like Kylo's boyish smile. "Don't be. You'll do fine, you've got this."

When the time came to give away the bride, Han announced that he was the one. Rey lifted her dress to go up the ten steps to the altar, and Kylo took her hand in his.

"You look beautiful, Rey," He whispered softly. "I'm super nervous too."

"I know. But I'm ready now."  
"Me too."

The priest gave a long and boring sermon about love and faithfulness. Blah, blah, blah. Rey and Kylo repeated the required words of the traditional vows, but as they stared into each other's eyes they said their own vows through the Force:

" _Rey, I wanted to wait until this moment to tell you_ _how I really feel. When I took you prisoner, I thought only of carrying out my orders and retrieving the map to my uncle. But what I didn't count on was losing my heart to you. I have been dreaming of you my whole life. From the hour I entered this world, my soul called to yours. I know that sounds sappy as hell, but it's the truth. Now that I have you in my life, I will never let you go, because we belong to each other. I vow to love only you, you and no other, until the hour of my death. Always."_

Rey squeezed Kylo's hands and began to cry. She was grateful that she was wearing waterproof mascara. She said, _"I didn't initially want to get married, and especially to someone like you. But as I got to know you, I realized that it wasn't you who scared me it was love itself. I too dreamed of you, Kylo, and I was afraid of how deeply I could feel so connected to someone, and yet never have met them before. But I realize that the Force brought us together for a reason, and that was to balance it with our union. Even though Snoke forced us to get married, it was the will of the Force that made this possible. But beyond that, I want to marry you, because I love you. I vow to love you and only you, until I die. Always."_

The priest directed Rey and Kylo to exchange the rings. " _Kylo, this is gorgeous! It's...it's too much."_

 _"Nothing is too much for my Princess,"_ Kylo said softly through the Force. _"This has nothing on you in terms of beauty, Rey. I love you."_

_"I love you too."_   
_"I know."_

Rey slid Kylo's ring on his finger, and when Kylo kissed her, Rey felt like she was floating on cloud nine as she kissed him back. He then kissed her hands, and when the priest announced them, the entire chapel erupted with thunderous applause, and there were more than a few wet handkerchiefs used by the end of the ceremony.

Flowers were thrown in the air as the bride and groom went to the grand ballroom for the reception. Rey sat in the place of honor as the feast began.

But before they could eat, Kylo stood and held out his hand, grinning, "May I have this dance?"

"Yes."

Kylo led Rey out to the dance floor, and as the waltz began, Rey whispered, "I don't know how to dance."

Kylo leaned in and said, "Just follow my lead. Follow my steps when I move. Got it?"

"Okay."

Kylo pulled her close, and she moved where he led her around the floor. Before she knew it, the dance was almost over as Kylo dipped her, and kissed her briefly.

"Hmm..I almost want to skip this party in favor of alone time with you," He said softly.

Rey blushed at his words, and said, "If we leave after the cake cutting, I think it will be alright to leave. I mean, it is a party in our honor, after all. Deal?"

"Deal."

Rey tossed the bouquet, and Rose caught it. Then Kylo tossed the garter and Poe ended up catching that one. The couple danced with other people, and one of the last dances, Rey danced with Ben.

"I'm glad that we finally had a chance to meet at long last, Rey," He whispered in her ear. "Just know that if my brother hurts you, you know where to find me."

Rey pulled away from Ben and laughed. "As if I would seek comfort from _you_. I'm well aware of your reputation, Ben. Now, if you will excuse me, I will be going now." Rey stepped on his foot to emphasize her disgust as she left.

She went back to her place at the wedding table, and waited for the dance to end. When Kylo joined her at the table, he frowned and asked, "What did Ben do?"

"Nothing," Rey shook her head. "Just keep your skirt chasing brother away from me. He told me that he would always be around to comfort me."

Kylo's eyes darkened with cold anger. "Just say the word love, and I will run him through with my lightsaber."

"Not on our wedding night, I beg you, love. He's...he is clearly quite drunk," Rey reasoned. Gods, she prayed that that was indeed the case. But little did she know what chain of events Rey started that fateful night. "I think they are ready to cut the cake now."

"Good. I wanted to leave any way," Kylo said, taking her hand in his. "I want you all to myself the rest of the night."

The newly married couple cut the cake and said their farewells. As soon as they were alone, and in front of the Imperial chambers, Kylo picked Rey up in his arms and opened the doors with the Force. He shut and locked the doors behind him, and he laid Rey down gently on the bed.

Rey sat up and stood. She began to undress slowly, and Kylo watched her with naked hunger in his black eyes as she tried to unbutton the back part of the wedding dress and couldn't.

"Um, Kylo, could you help with the buttons? I can't seem to get them undone," Rey said, blushing.

"Turn around," Kylo ordered softly.

Rey did, and she could hear him getting undressed as she waited. With his nimble fingers, Kylo quickly undid the buttons, but took his time undressing her.

She felt the gown slide down her body and pool to the ground at her feet. She tried to turn around, but Kylo stopped her by wrapping an arm around her waist, and raining deep kisses along her neck.

"Not yet, dearest," Kylo said silkily. "Close your eyes. I want you to feel my hands caress the curves of your body. I want you to memorize the feel of them mark every inch of your flesh, and know that only my hands can claim hold to what is mine forever."

Rey closed her eyes as Kylo began to grind against her ass as he stroked and teased her already pert nipples until they were sore with need. Then she felt the other hand tease the fabric of her panties as he stroked between her legs, thumbing her clit in small, expert circles as Rey moaned against the sensation.

"Ohh...Kylo..."

"Shhhh...you like this don't you?" He asked. He tore her panties off and dipped a finger inside of her, thrusting in and out of her wet folds slowly, teasingly. "Beg for it, Rey. I want to hear you beg for my cock."

Rey gasped as Kylo dipped two fingers in, thrusting faster inside of her. "I...I...Oh, gods, Kylo. _Please_.."

"Mmmh, you're so wet for me, Princess. I like that. Beg for me, Rey. Do it," Kylo rasped.

"I...I...oh fuck me! Yes! Kylo...fuck me, _hard_ ," Rey gasped, and screamed as she felt incredible pleasure rush through her.

Kylo cupped her chin with his hand and kissed her, hungrily. "Open your eyes and lie down on the bed. I want you to see me now."

Rey obeyed and walked towards the bed and laid down. The light from the fireplaces in the huge bed chamber was the only light in the room, and it cast dark shadows across Kylo's perfect male body.

Rey stared hungrily at her husband, at his perfectly toned, muscles, his lean figure, and sparse black body hair covering his chest, leading to a sexy thin line that disappeared into the black hair around his surprisingly sizable cock, which was hard and ready for her. He was, without a doubt, the most handsome man she had ever seen, and he was now all hers.

Kylo crawled to her like a cat, and began kissing and licking up her legs and thighs. He nibbled along her inner thighs and dipped his tongue into her navel briefly before suckling one breast and then the other. He fitted herself to her entrance, and entered her slowly, and when Rey cried out from the intial pain, he attacked her mouth with his lips, plunging his tongue into her mouth roughly.

Rey held on to his shoulders and began to move her hips under him, and he began to rhymically thrust deep inside of her, picking up a steady pace as he kissed her passionately, and began to speed up his movements until he was pounding his way in and out of her.

Rey met him thrust for thrust as Kylo slammed into her over and over, raising her legs high on his waist to go even deeper inside of her. Kylo then stiffened inside of her, and Rey could feel his seed fill her as he gave one last thrust and kissed Rey as she felt herself come undone with her own mind blowing climax. Her eyes rolled up into her head, and she blacked out for a second as their bodies merged as one.

Finally, Kylo pulled out of her, and Rey began to tear up at the loss of him inside of her.

"That was..."

"Amazing," Rey finished for him as he rolled over to face her.

Kylo caressed her face, and said softly, "Yes. Did I hurt you? I tend to be quite rough sometimes, or so my exes have told me."

"At first," Rey said, tucking a stray lock of hair behind Kylo's ear. "But after a little while it felt...good...so right. Is it always like this?"

Kylo chuckled. "Gods, no. But I think with you it will be. This felt...it felt like the first time for me as well. I mean that. You will be sore at first, but it will pass, and then," He winked, "You will love it more and more, I will make sure of it."

Rey leaned in and kissed him. "I already do."

Kylo kissed her forehead, "That's my wife. Now, let's go test out that tub in the bathroom and get rinsed off, shall we? I fancy lying in my Princess's arms tonight."

They bathed and made out in the bubbly water. Afterwards, they slept. Both Jedi and former dark Jedi, in perfect balance with the Force and in their love for each other..


	22. Restless Thoughts: Ben

The brunette First Order officer that Ben hooked up with from the wedding reception lay exhausted on the other side of his bed. Ben tried not to wake...Debbie? Carol? No, he couldn't remember her name. He didn't care either, she looked enough like Rey to scratch the proverbial itch that he had always had for his brother's new wife, but until he met her in person, he had no idea how bad he had it for her.

Ben got into the shower and turned the dial to cold. He shivered at the sensation, and tried not to picture what that monster was doing to the angel he had seen at the wedding altar. Logically, he absolutely should forget Rey Palpatine--Solo, she was his sister in law now. But there was this connection, this...bond he felt with her.

Why the fuck did he say what he did to her? _Because you can't leave well enough alone, Ben! Every girl you have ever wanted has come to you at the snap of your fingers. But not her. Forget her, she is a trap for you!_ Ben sat on the floor of the shower and cried. He had never laid a finger on her, but she tore his heart out when she kissed Kylo, danced with him, and otherwise married him.

Ben shut off the water, dried off, and got dressed in training clothes. He scribbled a note for his bedmate, and hoped that she would be gone before he got back.

He went into the open air living room of what was once his grandmother's apartment where she lived secretly with her Jedi husband Anakin Skywalker. He picked up a training lightsaber, and began to duck and evade imaginary enemies as he whirled the laser blade around in the air. He heard clapping in the background and saw that his mother had been watching him for some time.

Ben turned off the practice saber and put it up with the other Jedi training equipment. "How long have you been watching?"

Leia shrugged her shoulders. "An hour. I sensed you were troubled...about Rey and your brother."

"If you're going to tell me to stay away from her, don't bother," Ben said bitterly. "She made her choice. But I bonded with her too, mom. Why would the Force do that? I don't understand. Why must I want a woman totally out of my reach? It makes no damn sense."

Leia sighed, and said, "Because when Kylo can't protect her, you have to be the one to do it. I just didn't understand the connection until you had that sudden reaction to Rey when you met her."

"Is it from him, that I have to protect her, mom? Is that what you're trying to say?" Ben asked, sitting down on the couch, and taking off his training gloves.

His mom shook her head. "No. Of all the beings in the galaxy, Rey is the only one who can claim that her husband would not harm her. But from outside forces? Yes. I know no more than that, honestly. You know that my Force gifts aren't as strong as you and your brother's."

Ben grumbled, and ran a hand over his face. "It makes sense, I guess. But I'm just afraid that he will hurt her. He's unstable, a rage-aholic, and for some stupid reason I actually care. I will protect Rey, though. I swear it, mom."

His mother nodded grimly. "Good. Then train hard, Ben. You will need it later. In the mean time, you are needed to help Commander Dameron train up the new recruits to the x-wing program." Leia caught Ben's look of shock, because she added, "This is non negotiable. Unless you want me to send you off with your father again, and who knows how long it will be before you two come back to the base."

Ben hated that he was being separated from Rey, but he understood the reasoning behind it: she was a married woman, and spoken for in every possible way. He had breakfast with his parents, and then went back to his room. The brunette was in his shower, and Ben shrugged his shoulders. If his punishment for being open about his affections for Rey was being sent back to D'Qar, then a little morning fuck wouldn't be such a bad thing after all, now would it? 

He joined his girl in the shower, and after a little making out, he pinned her against the wall, and wrapped her legs around him as he took out his frustrations out in mindless, stress releasing sex. When he sent her off on her merry way, Ben packed and cursed his heart for falling for the one woman absolutely off limits, Rey...


	23. Reassignment: Kylo

Two weeks of peace and bliss with Rey. When had he ever known such serenity, but in his wife's presence? Even in his training days, he had known only loneliness and hard work from training. But he had received the holo message from Supreme Leader Snoke that he was being assigned to Star Killer Base.

When he broke the news to Rey at dinner, she cried and asked, "When do you have to leave?"

"Early tomorrow morning."

"I thought the First Order would stand down from the attacks!" Rey shouted, dropping her fork soundly on her plate. "The galaxy is finally at peace. Why are they doing this, Kylo?!"

Kylo sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. I can only think that Hux is behind this. His psychotic actions will only bring anarchy to the government."

"And break the armistice."  
"Exactly."

"I should be going with you," Rey said after a time. "I don't like this separation. We only just got married. I need you here."

Kylo came around to Rey's side of the table and took her in his arms.

She clutched him tightly, crying, "I never thought you would have to leave so soon!"

Rey broke away from him and began to pace. "Are you certain that I can't come with you?"

Kylo took a hold of both of Rey's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "You will be safer here in the palace. I can't do my job if I have to worry about you. At least if you are here, I can be rest assured of your safety. Please stay, Rey. For me."

"Okay. For you, I will stay."

Kylo kissed her forehead. "Thank you, Rey. I know it's hard for you, but I am coming back. You have my word on that."

Rey kissed him. "I know. I still want you here, though. I want you all to myself. But tonight, tonight, I can give you something to remember me by when you're light years away from me. Come upstairs to bed."

He grinned knowingly. "Yes, ma'am. Do you want to walk?"

Rey giggled. "Not a chance. Carry me like you did the day you met me."

"So you want me to knock you out as well?" Kylo asked playfully.

Rey socked him playfully in the arm. "No. Now, pick me up and carry me. I have a need to rock your world."

Kylo swept her up into his arms, and walked up to the master suite. He put Rey down, and they tore at each other's clothes in their frenzy to get naked. Rey stepped away from him, and crooked her finger, fixing him with a heated come hither stare on her face that made him follow.

He tried to reach for her, but she darted around the bed, laughing. They ran about the room for a while, until Kylo caught her about the waist, and lifted Rey up on to his hard, erect member and entered her roughly.

"Kylo!" Rey breathed.

She wrapped her arms around his neck for support as he pinned her up against the wall, and took her hard.

Rey came undone against him, screaming his name. He pulled out, and whispered hoarsely. "Get up on the bed, and stick that firm little ass in the air. I'm going to try something."

Rey obeyed, and he began thumbing Rey's clit as he fitted himself to her entrance and slammed into her tight wetness. He grabbed her hair, and kissed her roughly as he pounded himself in and out of Rey's folds. He soon slowed down the pace as he gasped and nearly cried as he came hard, and fast, spilling his seed into his wife. He pulled out, and Rey laid down on the bed. She held out her arms, and he laid down beside her, nuzzling her neck with little bites.

"That felt good," Rey finally said, and turned to face Kylo. "No, that felt...amazing. Have you done that before?"

Kylo chuckled. "Of course, love. But those days are long behind me, now that I have you." He kissed her hand, and her inner wrist. "It's always the quiet ones who are the most passionate, I suppose."

Rey chuckled. "If I am, it's entirely your fault. You are my first, after all."

He kissed her. "Yes, and your last. Do you want to rinse off?"

He rose from the bed, and padded over to the huge, elegant black and silver bathroom. Rey followed. They showered, and got ready for bed.

When they got back into bed, Kylo pulled Rey into his arms, and whispered, "Stroke me, I want to try something tonight."

"We're not going for round two, right?" She asked, hopeful.

Kylo shook his head. "No, we're just snuggling. But you will like this, trust me." He laced his hands behind his head, as Rey stroked his length until it hardened again.

Kylo entered her from behind and Rey tried to move her hips, but he held her tightly. "Shhh. We're snuggling, remember?"

"Oh, okay. I do like this."  
"I thought you would."

They wished each other goodnight, and fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms. Kylo knew that he would have many nights to come where his bed would be cold and lonely, so he savored this close intimacy, and gained solace from the peace he felt in Rey's arms...


	24. Leave Taking: Rey

The morning was eerie and foggy with the smog of Coruscant as Rey woke up in Kylo's arms. He was a heavy sleeper, she quickly observed, on their two week hiatus. But now was the time to go, she could feel it in the air.

She wished that she could keep Kylo by her side. But he was an officer of the First Order, and he was at their beck and call for as long as the war waged on. Rey understood, but it didn't make the pain any easier to deal with.

She untangled herself from Kylo's strong arms, and padded to her closet. She picked out a mint green robe, and tied it around her. The bedroom was a mess, and she felt a delicious soreness from the urgency of their lovemaking last night. Rey smiled, and touched her flat stomach. They had never discussed the possibility of children, but as per the terms of the contract, they were not using any birth control method any way.

She undressed and looked at herself in the three way mirror in her closet. Her neck and other parts of her body were littered with lovebites. She had never thought she had a nice body any way, but the way Kylo treated it with rough devotion in bed, she certainly felt beautiful then. She heard Kylo move around in the bedroom, and then she felt her arms circle her waist.

His hot breath was on her neck as he swept aside her tangled hair and kissed the back of her neck, making Rey shiver with pleasure. "You won't make it out of here on time if you keep doing that." 

Kylo stroked between her thighs, and whispered in her ear, "Who said I wanted to go? I want you so sore you won't be able to leave this bed for days."

Rey giggled, and batted his hand away, and faced him. "Much as I would love to pine away for you in bed, I have Senate business to deal with, so I will be keeping quite busy with dealing with the politics of Hux's idiocy."

Kylo gave her a feigned frown. "Too bad. Your pussy is like a drug, Princess. I want to always be in your wet tightness."

Rey laughed, and ran a finger down his smooth length. "Oh, I fancy him too, my dark Prince. But we can't shut ourselves away from the world forever."

Kylo kissed her cheek. "Well, let's get dressed, and we can say our goodbyes then. What do you say?"

"I say, let's get this over with."

They got ready to go, and Rey marveled at how Kylo could get all of the pieces of his black uniform and cloak on without using the Force. When she first met him, she was scared and intimidated by this tall, masked dark Jedi who had such power over her. But now, he was her dark Prince, her handsome, passionate husband who she loved with all of her heart.

After breakfast, they took their leave of each other in the ship hangar bay. Rey resolved not to cry, but when Kylo kissed her passionately, and memorized her curves with his hands, she broke down.

"Kylo, please don't leave me here," Rey begged. "I didn't think it would be as hard as this."

Kylo ran his gloved fingers through her hair, and said sadly, "I know. But I _have_ to go, Reyna. I love you with all of my heart. You and no other. I just want you to know that."

Rey cried, and she said, "Oh, Kylo! I love you, too! Just please come back safe to me."

"I will try, my love."

"Okay, I guess that has to be enough," Rey cried. She sobbed against Kylo's uniform, soaking it with her tears.

But she didn't care, her heart was being torn from her chest, and it was because of some stupid political war that had been raging long before she was alive. Kylo lifted her chin to meet his eyes, and the sorrow she saw in those inky black depths would haunt her long after he left.

He crashed his lips against hers, and poured all of his love and passion for her into the kiss. When he drew away, he put his helmet on, and walked away to get on to his ship he called black bird. When the sleek black cruiser took off, Rey went back to her bedroom, and cried her heart out. She remained in her chambers for a week, lamenting her husband's loss, almost as if he was dead already...


	25. Reassignment: Ben

Ben was called early into his mother, General Leia's quarters. He knew that it was important, but he had no idea just how important until she sat him down.

"I am reassigning you to go to Coruscant to protect Rey," Leia said. "The system attacks are rising, despite what the First Order promised. Rey is in a fragile place now with Kylo not around. I need you to go to the palace to remind her where her priorities lie."

"When do I leave?"  
"This afternoon."

"But you need me here, mom!" Ben argued. "You could send any lowly guard to protect her. She is Princess Palpatine, the palace is a fortress. Besides, she has no interest in me whatsoever. She made that _very_ clear at the wedding. She is Kylo's body and soul."

His mother rolled her eyes. "I'm not sending you there to fuck your brother's wife, Ben! I'm sending you there to protect her. If Coruscant becomes too dangerous, bring her to the rendezvous point on Crait. Got it?"

Ben had no choice but to agree. "Yes, mom. I will go."

"Good. Tell Rey I said hello, and give her my best wishes. Oh, we have black robes in your quarters very similar to Kylo's. Wear them, you look almost identical to him, so you should be able to get past the guards."

"Great."  
"Ben.."

"I know, I know. I won't tell Finn or Poe," Ben groaned.

Leia hugged her son tight, and he kissed her cheek. Something in his mom's eyes made him sad for some reason, although he couldn't put a finger on what that was.

He looked at the black robes on his bed, and grudgingly put them on. When he looked in the mirror, he did look very much like Kylo Ren. He clipped his blue lightsaber to the belt, and put the cloak on last. He packed his things, and boarded his x-wing.

When he left the atmosphere of D'Qar, he felt a tremor in the Force that identified his mother's sadness: she had the feeling that win or lose, this would be her last war, and she didn't expect to survive it.

When he finally came out of hyperspace, he put on the black and silver Ren Knight mask replica that was made for him to pass as his brother. The Imperial red guards let him through, but some of them questioned his use of an enemy ship. 

"I killed a foolish rebel to commandeer this x-wing," Ben replied. "Where is the Princess?"

"In her bedchamber."  
"Good."

It took a lot of searching the premises, and locking on to Rey's Force signature to find where the master suite was. A pair of ornate gold doors greeted him at the end of a long corridor. The door was unlocked, and he slipped in.

The place was huge and as expansive as the bridge of a command ship. The room was also lit with two roaring stone fireplaces, and lit with candlelight. But Rey lay in bed in the huge canopy four poster bed. She wore a white silk nightgown, and having a bad dream about Kylo.

"N--no...Kylo, please don't kill him...he's your _father_ ," Rey murmured, crying. "Kylo, no."

He removed his helmet, and put it on the nightstand quietly, so as not to wake her. He took this time to study Rey, really study her. She was beautiful with her fading freckles, and skin that was becoming pale from lack of sunlight.

He took off his gloves and sat beside her on the bed, and caressed her soft cheek.

"Rey," He said softly. She began to murmur and stir. "Rey, darling."

Rey's eyes fluttered open, and she said, "K--Kylo? Is that you, my love?"

Ben cringed at the term of endearment, but he said gently, "Yes, Rey. I couldn't stay away. I had to come to you."

Rey smiled up at him, and caressed his cheek. "Come to bed, then. I have been longing for your touch." Ben didn't have to be told twice. He undressed and climbed into bed.

Rey began to kiss him with a passion he didn't think was possible from her, but he kissed back, and shoved her nightgown down her shoulders and Rey giggled. "Eager, aren't we?"

"For you? Always."

She sat up and took off the nightgown and threw it on the floor. Ben began to tease and flick his tongue around her already pert nipples, and kissed and licked down her chest, and began to finger her fast and hard.

"Oh... _oh_! Yes, harder, Kylo!" Rey yelled. "Gods, yes!"

Ben obliged, and slipped three fingers into her and attacked her mouth with his as he pumped his fingers in and out of her folds. Rey cried as she came hard and fast. Ben licked off her juices and relished the taste. Damn.

He entered her slowly, and gasped at how good she felt, how tight. Rey met his thrusts with her own as he picked up the pace. Rey clawed at his back as he let his passions overwhelm him, and before he knew it, he was pounding in and out of Rey.

After a while, his movements got sloppy as they both climaxed almost at the same time. Ben collapsed on top of Rey and shuddered. He rolled over and went to sleep.

He soon discovered what a mistake that was, because as soon as Rey was awake, she was screaming in anger and in fright...


	26. Morning Shock: Rey

"What the fuck!!" Rey exclaimed when she found Ben in her bed, naked.

She fucked her brother in law! Literally. Granted, he wasn't that bad, and he knew how to get her off, but he certainly was not Kylo. She knew that it was wrong on so many levels, but she missed her husband, and she needed the comfort.

"R--Rey?" Ben asked.   
"Get up!" Rey screeched.

Ben sat up in bed and stood up. Rey looked at his naked body boldly, and said, "Get the fuck out of my house, Ben!"

"Rey, I can explain..."  
"I don't want to hear it!"

"Rey, my mother sent me, to protect you," Ben admitted, just as Rey ignited her lightsaber and held it inches to his throat. One small move, and she would take off his head.

Rey could feel the darkside gathering in her as she looked at this intruder in her home, but something in Ben's dark chocolate eyes made her pause. The look of sadness in Ben's eyes, and the love she saw in them, reflected the love she saw in Kylo's eyes every time he looked at her. Rey turned off her saber, and collapsed on the bed, sobbing.

"Rey, I..." Ben began, touching her shoulders.

Rey turned around and slapped him, hard. "Don't _touch_ me! Get out of my room! You may 'protect,' me as your mother ordered you to do. But you will sleep as far away from me as possible. I am your brother's _wife_ , Ben. You had _no_ right whatsoever to have sex with me."

Ben began to cry. "I know, but...Rey, I...I _love_ you. I mean it, I love you. I know it's a piss poor excuse to explain why I slept with you, but I saw it as a way to show you that I love you."

"Get out of my sight."

Ben dressed and left her alone, looking heartbroken about being rejected so coldly. She didn't care. How _could_ he?! How could he take advantage of her fragile state and even think about fucking his brother's wife?

Rey went into the bathroom, turned on the shower, bathed, and then slid down to the shower floor, and cried bitter tears as the hot water cascaded on top of her. _Forgive me, Kylo. Wherever you are, please, gods, forgive me, I thought Ben was you. I love you._ When the water turned ice cold, she shut off the water and got out. She dried off, and then saw the maids come in to clean the bedding.

"I want this bedding, all of it burned in the incinerator," Rey ordered. "And have the red guards keep a close eye on my husband's brother. He is not to come near my room without my permission. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my lady. Do you want the black set this time on the bed?" The housekeeper asked.

"Yes, that will do nicely."  
"Very good, my lady."

Rey went to her closet and picked out a black suit, and then felt nausea rise in her throat. She just barely made it to the toilet in time to vomit up last night's dinner. She had been feeling sick often of late, but it always went away by midmorning. Weird. It has been almost a month since Kylo was gone and she thought that her queasiness and nausea was merely due to her missing him.

She checked her holo pad, and groaned at the meetings she had to attend at the Senate building. Then she checked her calendar. Oh no. She was supposed to have started her period, and her last one was... just before her wedding. Well, she would go to get her medical check up just to be absolutely sure. If she was pregnant, she would have to tell Kylo, somehow, although she knew that he was busy with his duties.

Rey put on makeup, clipped her lightsaber to her belt, and went about her day attending the seemingly endless array of meetings and public appearances required of her as a Princess. Ben went with her, and they barely spoke ten words to each other. He was still so remorseful for taking advantage of her, and Rey was still angry at him, and herself most of all for actually enjoying it in the first place.

When dinner came, Rey ate alone, and took a long soak in the Jacuzzi jets eased the tension out of her muscles. She had her checkup, and took a pregnancy test. They had her piss in a cup, and drew some blood. The doctor then said that she should come in tomorrow morning for the results.

She would be elated if she were pregnant, because it would be Kylo's. It was physically impossible for it to be Ben's, and for that she was infinitely grateful. She hoped that if she were pregnant that she carried a boy, a little miniature Kylo with black hair, and maybe her eye color. Rey smiled warmly, and brushed her hand over her flat stomach.

She got undressed and snuggled under the black comforter and black satin sheets. Yes, a child would keep her busy with her husband off planet fighting the resistance.

Rey felt a residual guilt for not being there to assist her friends, but when she said her vows at her wedding, she severed her ties with them, and she had to live with the consequences. Little did she know how soon she would have to work alongside Ben to bring Kylo back to her...


	27. On The Edge: Kylo

The Hosnian system was decimated, and what was worse was that Supreme Leader Snoke did not give Hux license to demonstrate the Star Killer weapon on any planet. He had ordered Hux to destroy the moons surrounding the habitable planets to test the weapon. D'Qar was next on the list of systems to be destroyed, and that was approved by Snoke, because the rebel base was there.

But when Kylo was called into the meeting with Snoke, he was not too pleased with him. "I need you to cut your connection to your wife off," Snoke ordered. "You cannot afford distractions, especially as it pertains to the darkside. Now, go. And destroy the Resistance transports trying to leave D'Qar's system.

"No," Kylo said, defiantly.

"No? Did I just hear you tell me, _no_ , child?!" Snoke shouted, coming down from his throne, his golden robes glittering as he moved. "You have one chance to beg my forgiveness and all will be forgiven."

Kylo looked at this shriveled corpse of a Sith Lord, so corrupted by the darkside that he had lost all reason behind him years ago.

A sardonic smile wreathed Kylo's lips as he said, "No. You can order me to do whatever you want, but when it comes to Rey, she is under _my_ protection. She is my _wife_. But then again, you brought about the marriage to begin with. Nothing would compel me to forsake her."

Snoke shocked him with Force lightning, and then grinned. Kylo held back his tears of pain and rage as his old tormentor grinned evilly above him. "Ah, but there is one thing that would. She has been most naughty lately, probably enough to make you want to write her off as a bad seed. Would you like to see?"

"No."

"If you do not look at the visions, you will die right here. So what will it be, your life, or evidence of your wife's naughtiness?" Snoke asked.

Kylo's fierce instinct for self preservation took hold, and he said coolly, "Show me then, bastard, and then let me carry out my mission."

Snoke touched two fingers to Kylo's head, and closed his eyes. He saw Ben coming into the palace, and getting past the guards, because he was dressed like him. Then Ben went to the master suite of the palace and fucked his wife. The visions ended after that, and Kylo opened his eyes. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, but he wouldn't give this monster the satisfaction of crying in front of him. He had done that before, and his back bore the testimony to never show extreme emotion in front of Supreme Leader Snoke.

Kylo left the Supreme Leader's chambers on shaky legs, and all but fell into the elevator lift. He knew that there was more to the story than what Snoke showed him, but still....Rey let his brother fuck her. She had literally _enjoyed_ it. True, Ben had pretended to be him, but still...Kylo shook his head. No, he would not blame Rey for this. Ben deceived her, and he would pay the consequences. If he had to kill his own flesh and blood to protect his wife, he would do it.

He looked down at his black and silver helmet in his right hand. Ben had used a copy of this thing to gain access to Rey. A sudden surge of rage overcame him, and he smashed it repeatedly into the lights of the elevator. How _dare_ he?! How dare Ben try to turn the one person that meant more to him than his own life away from him?! The mask crumbled into pieces, and Kylo felt like a part of himself had died as well.

The elevator door opened, and his glossy black stormtrooper pilots came to him, and he ordered sharply, "Ready my ship!"

He stormed down to the hangar bay, and got into his black tie fighter. If the Resistance was going to try to flee, well, he would give them a fight they wouldn't forget any time soon. He had to get back to Rey, he had to talk to her. What were several pilot deaths compared to getting to the bottom of all of this? The answer was not nearly enough...


	28. On The Edge: Leia

Leia was troubled, and had been for some time. Sending Ben to Coruscant was stupid in the extreme. Not only was he one of the Resistance's best x-wing pilots, but she knew of his foolish affections for Rey. She tried to dissuade her son from pursuing the girl romantically, but when had her sons ever listened to her?

Girls literally threw themselves in Ben's path. He could have any girl he wanted at the snap of a finger. But no, it had to be Rey Palpatine. Leia didn't want to send Ben to Coruscant for other reasons, but something in the Force told her that this needed to happen; so she relented, and sent Ben to pursue Rey.

She held on to the smooth edges of the holo map console, unsteady, studying the coordinates to Crait. _Damn it, Luke! You were a legend in an x-wing once! I need you here, rather than holed up on an island planet that is peaceful, but the actions of a coward._

Over half of their resources were down, and not one of their allies were going to come to the rescue. Hope was dead in the galaxy. Admiral Holdo was dead, her best friend since they were both girls in the Senate youth program on Coruscant. Han was off doing gods knew what with his smuggling. Kylo betrayed them to the First Order when he returned to Star Killer Base and took over management there. Ben was on Coruscant, safe but with a very angry Rey. She could sense no more than that.

"Jump to Crait, everyone," Leia ordered. "We will hole up there and make our last stand."

Everyone followed her orders. X-wings, y-wings, bombers, all manner of ships took flight, but when she sensed Kylo out there in a sleek black tie fighter decimating her forces, she felt the familiar pangs of finality she felt in her dreams.

She was going to die. She didn't think it would be from Kylo's lasers on his tie fighter, but Snoke has been poisoning his mind again, so there was no telling what her son was capable of at this point. She had been told to flee, to get on a transport as soon as possible, but she refused. No, she would remain on board the command ship.

Kylo made a fly by again, and she had to marvel at the Skywalker ability to fly any spacecraft put into their control.

She closed her eyes, and tried to seek out her son, to reach him before it was too late.

" _Kylo, please. Please stop fighting me!"_ She said through the Force. Darkside energy surrounded her son, and at the heart of it lay Ben and Rey. " _Kylo. Whatever Snoke showed you, whatever Ben and Rey have done, you can place the blame solely on me. I sent him there, I knew of his love for her. Please don't blame her, blame me."_

 _"I do blame you, mother,"_ Kylo finally answered coldly. " _I see it clear in your mind what your intentions were. But I must do this. I must kill my past, only then can I be free."_

" _No, Kylo!_ ** _Listen_** _to me. Snoke is using you. If you pull that trigger, Rey will never forgive you, she will indeed choose Ben over you. I know you love Rey. Your passion for her...is so_ ** _intense_** _. You say you are a Sith, son? Let love be your passion, let it fuel your powers. I know you don't care about either side in this war. But you swore loyalty to her. Honor those vows now, please. For her."_ She said carefully.

Kylo seemed to weigh her words carefully, and she heard him sigh heavily. " _No, I do not think I will kill you. But I spare you only for Rey's sake. I owe her that much, since she is the only one worth the possession of my heart. Goodbye, mother."_

Kylo flew past the bridge, and engaged other x-wings on his tail. Leia had but a moment to watch Kylo fight and shoot down enemy fighters, in this case, x and y- wing ships. Then the glass of the bridge shattered behind her, and her body was vaulted out to space like a rag doll.

She was losing oxygen, and feeling in her limbs. Her last thought was of Han Solo, her first and only love, the father of her two remarkable boys who were in love with the same woman. _I'm sorry, Han. I tried to reason with both of our sons. But they are lost to me now. Hopefully, you will have better luck._ Leia exhaled on her last breath, and she knew no more...


	29. Tragic News: Ben

It took two weeks for Rey to trust him, and he noticed something was off with her health. She seemed sluggish and not quite herself. They would occasionally kiss, but he never got to sleep with her again. She made sure of that with her red Imperial guards. He didn't stop loving her, or trying to earn her friendship; if he couldn't win her love, he could have her as a friend.

One night though, Rey came to him, carrying a holo message. The message said that Kylo had been killed in action. But the message also said that his mother perished as well. Rey fell into his arms, hanging on to him for dear life.

"Rey, I...I should let you go to your room now to rest," Ben said, trying to leave her bedchamber.

But Rey grabbed his hand, and looked deep into his eyes. "Stay. Please, Ben. I...I don't want to be alone tonight."

Ben's heart fluttered as Rey unbuttoned her gray knit sweater and lacy white spaghetti strapped tank top underneath.

She took off his shirt and began to kiss him softly, tentatively. "Rey, do you really think we should?" He murmured against her mouth, as he laid her down on the bed.

Rey said softly, "If Kylo _is_ dead, I can think of no other man I would want but you, Ben. Please, just make love to me tonight. Please."

Ben needed no further urging as he unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, and removed her heels. He got undressed, and began kissing up her thighs. He slipped his hand underneath her panties and stroked her already wet sex. He stroked himself for a minute, and teased Rey's clit with the tip of his cock, as he kissed her hungrily.

Rey kissed back, plunging her tongue into his mouth mercilessly as they explored each other's mouths with their tongues. He broke the kiss briefly, and he rasped against her mouth, "I love you, Rey. So much."

"I know," She said. He kissed her again, and entered her slowly.

Gods, she felt soo good. They made love tenderly at first, and then it became a fight for dominance as they did several positions, and Rey won when she began to ride him hard. She found her release soon after, and he came deep inside of her soon after, sitting up and kissing her deeply, passionately, as he whispered her name like a prayer.

When they were done, they lay in each other's arms, and Rey said, "I will always love Kylo, but I love you too, Ben."

"I know, Rey."

"I will never marry again, Ben," Rey said, decidedly. "I can't. I made them for life. Do you understand?"

Ben perched his chin on his shoulder and said, "Yes. But I will take what I can get. You know that, baby."

Rey chuckled. "Now I know who is more the gentleman. He seemed to care more about my title than you. I like that. I...Oh, shit." Rey threw the covers off of her and ran to the bathroom.

Ben got up, and saw that Rey was puking in the toilet. She then touched her stomach. "Ben I...I think I'm pregnant."

"Is it mine?"

Rey shook her head. Ben groaned. _Of course, it's Kylo's you idiot!_

Rey began to cry, and she said, "I mean, the doctors said the results were inconclusive, but...yeah, I'm definitely pregnant."

Ben's eyes widened. "I will help you if you want. All the way, I look enough like Kylo to pass for your child's father, after all."

Rey smoothed back a piece of dark brown hair from his face. "I know, but I can't keep you here. There is a war to be fought, and I have duties as well. This was fun, but I can't be with you."

"But, Rey."  
"No, buts. Go to sleep, Ben."

Rey curled up on her side, and went to sleep right away. But Ben stayed awake for a long time afterwards. He found it odd that Rey could not feel Kylo's presence any more. But then again, he suspected that Snoke had something to do with that. He kissed Rey's cheek, and nodded his head. He couldn't stand his brother, and it was likely Kylo had gone off the deep end, but he had to be the bigger man, and reunite Rey with her husband. She deserved that much from him.

The very next morning at breakfast he told her the news that Kylo was not dead.

"But..." Rey's lip quivered. "But...I _saw_ him die, felt him blow into a million pieces as your asshole friend Poe blew up his tie fighter."

Ben sighed sadly, "If he is dead, why can I still feel his presence? Kylo is my twin, Rey. I would know it the instant he died. Please believe me, Rey."

"Why are you doing this, Ben?" Rey asked, her eyes wide with shock. "Please answer me that."

He leaned across the dining room table, and took her hand in his. "Because I love you, Rey. You deserve to be happy. We have to try to turn him back to the lightside. Will you help me?"

Rey smiled, and nodded her head. "But we need Han. Maybe his dad's presence will make it that much more real for him."

Ben's eyes lightened up. Yes, dad could negotiate with anyone. He talked with his dad for a good half hour, and then said happily, "He'll be here this afternoon to pick us up in the Falcon. Are you taking your guards?"

"I have to, they are darkside trained, afterall," Rey replied. "They work me out hard with their training routines, but they would give their lives for me if I asked them."

The plan was formulated, and when Han came to pick them up, he hugged Rey, and asked, "Are we really bringing the silent brothers here?"

Rey laughed. "Yes, Han. Their order is a relic of the old Empire, and they swore their lives to me when I was declared a Princess officially. Most of them don't speak though, only through the Force, if ever they do speak."

Han sniffed. "Weird. Well, as long as they don't destroy my ship, and if they help out, they're welcome to come with. Chewie, show our red ghosts where they will be sleeping."

Ben took over Chewie's post as co pilot, and he asked, "You like classic rock, Rey?"

"Huh? What's that?"

Ben laughed. "Dad loves it. Dad!" He called. "Which tunes are we playing for the hyperjump?"

Han laughed. "What else, son? Magic carpet ride. Educate the girl on decent tunes."

Ben put on the tunes and Rey looked like she enjoyed herself as Han punched in the coordinates to Crait. When they came out of hyperspace, Ben felt his mother's loss all the more, because everyone in the Resistance seemed to be mourning. He prayed that dad could talk some sense into Kylo, or else this whole trip was for nothing...


	30. Finn's Plan: Rey

Rey felt the mourning of the entire base as the Falcon landed. Troops came to accost her guards, but Rey said firmly, "They are with me! You guys look like you need all the Force users you can get."

Finn came out, and one of my guards snarled through the Force, " _Defector scum. Shall I deliver his worthless head to you, Princess?"_

_"No. Finn is a friend."_   
_"But if he touches you..."_   
_"Very well, then you may."_

Finn looked at Rey's guards with extreme skepticism. "Um..were you just talking to them?"

"Yes, it's the only way they do speak," Rey said, tapping her head to demonstrate. "I wouldn't touch me if I were you, they're very protective of me."

Finn grinned, and hugged Ben instead. Han just shook Finn's hand and led them into the run down base. People eyed the Imperial red guards with skepticism and fear, because some of them were old enough to remember that they were her grandfather's elite guards.

The high officers began talking about how to best get into Star Killer Base, and no one was coming up with any real solutions until Finn spoke up: "There _is_ a way to destroy the base. Right here." He pointed to a octagon shaped object in the dead center of the base. "If someone were to be able to get inside the control room and blow it up from inside, while the flight team shoot it with enough fire power, the base will implode from within."

"Could you do it from the air?" Poe asked.

"No, but I can do it, I know the ins and the outs of the base, I was stationed there most of the time," Finn said confidently.

"I will go," Rey said in ringing tones, a byproduct of trying to be heard in a noisy Senate chamber. "I have a personal stake in this, and Commander Solo is joining me, along with General Solo, and my guards."

Poe shook his head. "I can't let you do that, Rey. We need you here."

Rey stared daggers at him. How _dare_ he! "I am going, General Dameron. If you try to stop me, my guards will kill you. The Resistance cannot afford to lose another General, so I strongly suggest you let me go to my _husband_."

Poe sighed and moved to hug her. "It's alright, guys," Rey said. The guards stepped aside, and Poe hugged her. "You watch yourself, Poe. Keep everyone alive up there."

Poe broke away from her. "You too. I'll see you around, Princess." He turned and walked back into the base. Finn joined Rey, Han, Ben, and the red guards, and they boarded the Falcon. Han and Chewie piloted the ship while Ben gave Rey a playful wink and disappeared into the maintenance hatch to do repairs.

"Um, Rey?" Finn asked, clearly ill at ease with the flirtatious banter she exchanged easily with Ben.

She knew it was only a matter of hours that she had to confront her husband, but she was tired of hiding the fact that she loved his twin as well, just not quite in the same way.

"Yes, Finn?"

Finn cleared his throat. "Kylo Ren's your husband, right?"

"Yes, Finn!" She said, exasperately. "When I thought Kylo was dead, his brother gave me comfort. Gods, do I need to spell it out for you?"

Finn's eyes went wide, clearly shocked. "Uhh, no, not really. You sleep with your guards too?"

Rey couldn't believe her ears. Eww...eww...eww! "No, I don't. And before you ask, I am going on this mission to bring our _family_ together."

She was about to say more, but then she felt a sharp case of morning sickness wash over her. One of her guards tried to follow, but Rey said, "Unless you want to hold my hair back, I suggest you stay with Finn."

Rey ran to the bathroom, and she felt Ben's hands gently hold back her hair. She knew Finn was watching, and Ben grabbed her a moistened papertowel to wipe her mouth with.

"Thanks, Ben. I never thought it would be this extreme," She said, so only he could hear.

Ben kissed her temple. "I know, baby. I know. But I'm here for you, you know that."

"I know. You're a good man, Ben Solo, always remember that," She said. She felt awful for leading him on, but she had already made up her mind that she would choose her marriage over Ben, hands down. Ben led her back to the passenger area, and got her a glass of ice water.

"O-okay, are you sick, Rey?" Finn asked.

Ben and Rey exchanged a look and she nodded. "She's pregnant ," Ben answered. "It's not mine, it's my brother's."

"Uh huh. You sure act like it's yours the way you're fawning over Rey like that," Finn said with some jealousy. "I kind of know my old Commander and he gets very possessive of what he believes to be his. I doubt he would want you treating his wife like she's yours."

Ben laughed. "Well...Finn, can I call you that? In a way, Rey is mine. She may have chosen Kylo, but he is my twin, and we are both bonded to her. I know that sounds weird to you but..." Ben looked up at one of the red guards and asked, "It's not weird to you, is it?"

The guard inclined his head towards him, and exchanged some telepathic words with him. Ben smiled. "Nope, they get it. They may not like it, but they get it."

"Damn Force users," Finn grumbled and went into the back.

Ben sat next to her, and took one of her hands in his, even though it was kind of dirty. "Listen, I think you're brave for coming with on this mission, but are you sure you want to tell Kylo about the child like this? It could be endangering the mission."

Rey snapped her head up, and glared at Ben. Not him too! She expected this crap from Finn, but not her brother in law. "He deserves to know, Ben. I won't have him lose hope, just because your mother died in space like she did. I know he didn't kill her, but this is eating away at him all the same. Snoke needs to die. Maybe that means Kylo taking over as Supreme Leader, but he would certainly be a better choice than Hux."

Ben sighed sadly, and said, "You're right, Rey. I'm sorry. I just...if you were truly mine I wouldn't allow you to go on missions while you're carrying our child. But you're not, and that depresses me, because I love you."

Rey looked at Ben, and felt tears threaten to fall down her cheeks. "I know you do, Ben. I _feel_ it. I just...I just wish I could love you the same way."

Ben captured her lips with his, and nibbled her bottom lip as he slipped his tongue in her mouth. He pulled away, murmuring against her mouth, "I know you love me, Rey. You feel so good, so right."

Rey blushed. "Thanks, Ben."

They were interrupted by Han clearing his throat. "If you two kids are quite done sucking face, we can land this thing. Buckle up, though, it's going to be a bumpy ride since we have to fly low to avoid the base's tracking devices, or so Finn claims. Ben, may I speak to you for a minute in the cockpit?"

Rey let the father and son go up front to the Falcon's small bridge, and she knew that Han was not too happen with seeing his son kiss his sister in law, but he had to find out sooner or later. She buckled up, and mentally chatted with her guards to keep her nerves from going haywire. _I'm coming_ _for you, Kylo. I just hope that you will be able to handle the news..._


	31. Sneaking In: Ben

"Are you out of your damn mind?!" Dad asked sharply. "I understand that Rey is pretty, but she's your very unstable brother's _wife_! You were at the wedding. I seem to recall her marrying only one of you, not both of you. What the hell is going on with you?!"

How could he possibly explain to his father? He shrugged his shoulders. "You think I wanted to date her? Fall in love with her? No! I fought against it, but mom sent me to Coruscant to protect her. I told her about my interest and she thought I could handle it."

His dad rolled his eyes. "Obviously, you're too much of a Solo to leave well enough alone. But you should know better than to sleep with Rey. She's far out of your league, and even if she weren't, she is still Kylo's wife. What is going to happen when she chooses him? Ever think of that, hot shot?"

Ben turned away from his dad and rested his hands on the pilot's seat, gripping the leather tightly.

He was fighting back tears. "I..I guess I'm just going to have to let her go."

Han could see the anguish on his son's face and he felt instantly bad for yelling at him. Ben let his dad hug him, and he let the tears fall.

"It's not fair, dad," Ben cried. "Why did I have to lose my heart to her? I love her so damn much, it's tearing me apart."

Han held his crying son, and didn't know what to do. "I know, son. But you have to get your head into the mission, and think only of bringing Kylo back from darkness. If you can't do that, I'm going to have to go into the base with Rey and her red ghost Force user guards. She's tougher than I gave her credit for, actually. I can see why you like her so much."

Ben turned to face his father and grinned. "Yeah, I thought you would see it. Mom just kind of tried to talk me out of it."

Dad laughed. "Well, I am too, actually. But you're more like me than your mother. I know that if I were in your shoes, I wouldn't listen to me, either. But it's your life, son. If you want to pursue a woman who is out of your reach, who am I to judge? Just don't think that this means I condone this behavior, but you're an adult and I'm not going to coddle you."

Ben wiped at his tears and hugged his father. For some strange reason, he felt like it would be for the last time. He shook his head at these macabre thoughts, and got his head in the game.

The descent into the planet's surface was the rockiest, and most turbulent that Ben had ever faced. He wasn't worried for himself, though, but for Rey. Rey was pregnant, and such a rocky landing was not good for the child. Ben sat by Finn, and watched the red guards soothe Rey with the Force.

"Thanks, Devan," Rey said gently to the one rubbing her back. "I'm fine, just nauseous. What? Your wife too? How lovely?...A girl? Well, congratulations. Oh, she's not born yet...sorry."

The guard chuckled, and Finn leaned and asked, "Isn't it kind of weird that she's so chatty with her guards? I had heard that the old Emperor guy wasn't like her. Besides, she's doing some kind of weird mental speech thing with them."

Ben shrugged his shoulders. "Palpatine was her grandpa, not her dad. But her dad I heard was a lot like him. Rey is...Rey, she makes friends with just about any one. I think her guards are very loyal to her."

"Soo, what's she having, boy or girl?" Finn asked curiously. Ben closed his eyes and reached out in the Force.

The child seemed to recognize him, and respond to him...not so kindly. " _What do you want, uncle?"_ Ben felt a pulse of energy push against him, and Ben felt himself jolt awake.

"Boy. And he is definitely like his father, already," Ben said. "I didn't catch his name, but he was very pissed that I tried to sense him through the Force."

"Wow." Finn was about to say something else, when the Falcon began to crash along the surface of the planet.

Ben unbuckled himself and rushed to the cockpit and sealed himself in. His dad looked at him, and said, "Get the shields up if you're helping."

Ben nodded his head, and began flipping switches and pushing buttons almost blindly. In truth, he could almost fly the Millennium Falcon blind, he was so familiar with how the ship ran, and what it needed to run properly.

"Pull up, dad!" Ben shouted.  
"I am, damn it!"

Chewie roared in agreement. Finally, just before the ship went over the edge of a cliff, Han landed the Falcon.

"Another happy landing," Han quipped. Chewie shook his big furry head and chuckled. Ben said, "I'm going to check on everyone."

Rey was puking in the bathroom while one of the guards held back her hair. Rey then thanked the guard and ordered him out. After a few minutes, Rey came out, and managed to throw on some makeup, and braid her hair into a tight French braid.

  
One of her guards, helped her into a rather fitted black leather coat with fur along the collar. She paired that with gloves. She looked every inch a Princess with her coat over her all black pants, boots, and shirt. The last thing to go on the coat was a belt that carried her lightsaber, a blaster, and two knives that she kept sheathed.

She did a weapons check with her guards. "Okay, Finn. It's your plan. How are sneaking into the base? I wasn't conscious when Kylo brought me here last time, but I would guess he carried me through the front door."

Finn winked. "Well, we find a service entrance, actually. If there are guards, well, I'm sure your boys know what to do, right?"

The red guards nodded. "Yeah, it's what they were trained for, protecting royalty," Rey said. They searched around, and finally found a service entrance towards the back of the base.

Two of Rey's four guards, despite wearing blood red helmets and cloaks, moved silently as they stealthily ignited their red lightsaber staffs and sliced the stormtroopers guarding it. One of the guards brought back white armor and even Rey was shocked when the guard verbally ordered, "Put it on FN-2187. Now."

"What? You gonna kill me if I don't?" Finn spat back.

He looked at Rey, and Rey said, "You are taking Ben and Han prisoner. I am here on a diplomatic mission to deliver two famous Resistance sympathisers as the Imperial Princess. It will be more believable since you were a stormtrooper. Now, are you going to put on the damn armor, or is Devan going to have to run you through? He doesn't like you very much so it won't be a problem for him."

Ben wanted to laugh at Finn's stubbornness, but he kept his mouth shut, because Rey's plan was a damned good one. Finn put on the white armor, and took out the blaster, checked the rounds in it, and took on the role.

"Fine, let's go...prisoners," Finn grumbled.

Rey walked in the middle of her guards, lightsaber poised to turn on at any moment as she turned up her large hood, and walked with her head high.

They walked right through, and Hux said, smirking, "Good job, Princess, delivering this rebel scum to the Supreme Leader, but if we knew you were coming, we could have shown you every courtesy."

Rey turned down her hood. "Can it, General. I brought the prisoners as a gesture of goodwill to Commander Ren. Are you going to tell me where my _husband_ is, or is one of my guards going to have to pry the information from your mind?"

One of the guards began choking the General, and Hux finally said, "T--training l--level. He said he wasn't to be disturbed."

Rey snapped her fingers and Hux was dropped. "Oh, and you may keep FN-2187. I heard he needed to be reconditioned?? Is that the right word? Ren's brother stays with me."

"Fine! Take General Solo and FN-2187 to the prison level," Hux ordered his stormtroopers.

Rey nodded to Han, and he gave her a wink. Ben walked with Rey's red guards and they came to the training level.

Kylo was whirling his lightsaber and flipping out of the way of multiple sparring partners. But he stopped when he sensed that he wasn't alone.

"Class is dismissed," Kylo announced, and turned off his lightsaber. Ben noticed that he frowned when he saw both of them, accompanied by Imperial red guards.

"Hello, brother," Kylo spat, slicking back his sweaty black hair. "I trust you have a good reason for endangering my wife like this."

"Well, I'm here for her, not you, it's your business why she's here," Ben said. "I'll let you two talk alone. Rey...can you?"

Rey nodded, and gave a gesture. Ben found himself being taken to the prison level with dad, and he knew no more of what passed between Kylo and Rey. He just hoped that she would be safe...


	32. Forgiveness: Kylo

The black haired dark Jedi tried to process his beloved wife's words, but couldn't quite believe his ears when they were in the privacy of his quarters, and Rey announced. "I'm pregnant."

Kylo took off his black tank top and felt a stab of jealousy. "Is...is it, Ben's? Because if it is, I can't be with you any more, Rey. We agreed on this."

"Of course, it's yours, darling," Rey said, and placed his hands on her slightly rounded stomach. Kylo felt the child stir, and greet him happily, and Kylo relaxed, rubbing Rey's belly with soothing circles.

"He is strong with the Force, so _strong_ ," Kylo said, with pride.

Rey's hazel eyes lit up. "We're...Are you _really_ sure I'm carrying a boy?"

Kylo looked into his wife's eyes and teared up. "Yes, my love. We're having a boy. I couldn't be prouder. But you shouldn't have come Rey. I...I tried to cut myself off to you to protect you from Snoke. He wants me to bring you before him."

"Why?"

Kylo froze, and looked stricken as he cried, "He sees you as a distraction I don't need, an attachment to the lightside that I...I have to set aside to be pure in the darkside. Now that I sense our son, I...Rey, I can't do it."

Kylo knelt down in anguished tears, collapsing to the ground and holding her about the waist like a child grabbing at his mother's skirts. "Rey, I love you too much, I love our family too much to follow his orders. Even though you slept with Ben, I forgive you."

Rey took off her coat and set it aside on the floor, and sat on the edge of his bed. Damn, whatever she wore got his blood pumping. Would he always desire her so fervently? The answer was more than likely yes.

"I know, but..." Rey stammered, tearing up. "I missed you so much, and when that death notice came to me, and I...I saw and _felt_ you die...In the same space battle that killed your mother, Leia. You were shot down, and Ben...if you were dead, I would only want to be with him, because he is a part of you. Do you understand?"

Kylo's eyes darkened with hate as he felt what Snoke and Hux put Rey through. Rey shrunk away from him in fear, and he stopped pacing furiously like a cornered animal.

"I _do_ understand. Snoke let you believe I was dead to get you to forget me, and mom...gods, mom actually thought having Ben around you would help you cope with the loss. I'm so, _so_ sorry, Rey for being jealous and angry at you for being with Ben. Can you forgive me, love?"

Rey looked around the room, and gave him a sultry wink. "I will forgive you...if you can find the time to comfort me properly."

Kylo smiled. "But...with the baby, are you sure??"

Rey laughed. "I don't think I'm a high risk pregnancy, so you absolutely can make love to me for as long as I am comfortable, and healthy, I think is what the holo books say on the subject."

Kylo took her hands in his and said softly, "In that case, yes, we do have time. I have been missing you. Living like a Jedi is not good for me, I have found."

They undressed each other, and attacked each other with searing, passion filled kisses. Kylo tried to lay her on the bed, but Rey shook her head, "Let me ride you."

"Ooh, I like that. Hop on, give me your best shot." Rey shivered as she impaled herself on his impressive length, and he sat up, lifting her up and down on his cock, faster and faster, until he rolled her over, and entered her from behind, stroking her clit as he kissed and nibbled her throat as Rey moaned louder and louder.

"Scream for me, Princess," He grunted, thrusting harder and deeper into his wife with an urgency that would hurt most women.

But Rey was too much like him to be hurt by their passionate bedroom deeds. They continued to fight for dominance as they did multiple positions, even trying some backdoor love, but even with lube, Rey objected to the feeling.

They ended up in missionary position, and as Rey screamed out his name, and he moaned out hers as he found his release, he realized that he had never felt complete until Rey had come into his life.

They cuddled, while their bodies were still connected, and they kissed long and deep as they came down off of the highs of their orgasms.

"I love you," The black haired dark Jedi whispered. "We're...we're having a child."

Rey made a girlish giggle he still found adorable. "Yes, my love. You're going to be a father. Is it weird for me to want another one already?"

Kylo chuckled. "Oh gods, how big a family are we talking here, Rey?"

Rey kissed him. "Based on how passionate we are, I think we might have quite a few. Would you object to two or three more?"

Kylo kissed her, giving her an Eskimo kiss, and grinning. "Not at all. We'll have as many as you're willing to bear." He chuckled. "Before you, I would have been completely against the idea, but with you, you are the only one I could see as the mother of my children."

Rey's eyes lit up, and she was beaming with happiness. "Likewise. I never even thought of having a family before I met you. You changed my life, Kylo."

"I know. Listen, we have to get cleaned up, and you can tell me what your plan is," Kylo said, getting out of bed.

He hated to get up, and put his plan to defeat Snoke into action, but Rey's presence decided his fate. He would overthrow Snoke, and become the new Supreme Leader if it was the last thing he did, because he had to do it, for his family in the long run...


	33. Rey's Plan: Rey

After she showered and got changed back into her clothes, it was agreed that they would rescue Han and Ben, but Kylo said it would look suspicious if Finn was brought along as well, since he did defect from the stormtrooper program.

"I don't control that portion of the base, I only handle administrative duties, as sort of Hux' s supervisor," Kylo grumbled. "Ben will have to agree to be my apprentice and dad a hostage, of sorts. You are already under my protection as my wife so that is covered."

"They both won't like that," The pretty brunette Jedi mused. "But it's either that, or die for being tied to the Resistance."

Kylo sighed. "Yes, unfortunately. But that still leaves the problem of Snoke, Rey. Do you still want to fight him? I know that I have no choice in the matter, but with the Imperial guards behind us, we have the best chance possible. Do you think they will follow my lead?"

Rey nodded. "I asked them all of that already, and they said they would since you are my husband. But they wouldn't hesitate to kill you if you harmed me."

Kylo smiled with pride. "Good. The red Praetorians are a splinter faction of the old guard. They are trained to use the darkside, but their training is not so hardcore or extreme. I find them weak, because they only align to the darkside, which is what Snoke wants me to be like."

Kylo put on his helmet, and then picked a more feminine designed one with thorny roses on the cheek portions for Rey. "Here, take this. You will need it."

"But I'm not of your order," Rey argued. "Snoke won't like me wearing it."

"It was a former girlfriend's that I killed for disobeying my commands," Kylo said as gently as he could. "Take it, and if you want to take the vows later, you can, especially if we both defeat Snoke."

Rey put her hair up in a tight bun and Kylo helped her put it on. "Do you remember where the latches are to take it off by your jaw here and here?" Rey felt him touch her jaw gently, and Rey breathed in the pure oxygen coming through, keeping her face cool. She nodded her head. "Good. You look great. Let's go put this plan into action."

The red guards met them and gave nods of approval when they saw the Imperial couple emerge from Kylo Ren's quarters. "Follow my lead, guards," Kylo ordered.

They got to the prison level, and Rey listened as Kylo used his authority to get in to see Ben and Han.

"Oh, great! Now he's making you dress like him?! Why can't I go with?" Finn objected.

"Because it will look suspicious if we free you, traitor," Rey said, her voice coming out sounding robotic and monotone. She slipped him her blaster, and leaned in so only he could hear. "When we leave, raise a big ruckus, and escape. Kylo and I have to bring Ben and Han with us to the supremacy. Can you get to the explosives Han brought with you?"

"Yeah, but I would have to free Chewie," Finn said, finally getting it through his thick skull what the plan was.

"Good. Do it, we're counting on you. May the Force be with you, Finn," Rey said, and then left when Han and Ben were freed. Han and Ben followed Kylo's lead as they made their way to the ship hangar bay.

"Dad, Ben, get the ship ready, Rey and I will handle this." Han nodded his head, and got into The Silencer. General Hux charged in with Captain Phasma and her stormtroopers.

"I can't let you leave with the Princess, Ren," Hux sneered, drawing his blaster. Rey's guards flanked her as she ignited her lightsaber. "Snoke wants to teach her some valuable life lessons...and perhaps play with her as well."

Kylo ignited his lightsaber as well, and pointed the saber at Hux's throat. He chuckled. "Why, who said anything about me taking her anywhere else but to the Supreme Leader? You must be quite...ill informed."

Hux's eyes widened with astonishment. "You...you mean, you aren't taking her to the Resistance?"

"Why ever not? But if you or your men try to harm Rey, her guards would be honored to kill you and your men," Kylo said, clearly amused. "I wouldn't try it if I were you, Armitage, so I would appreciate it for your sake if you would let us go."

Hux looked around and Phasma said, "Sir, we have to go. FN-2187 has escaped somehow."

Hux narrowed his eyes. "Your doing Ren?"

Kylo laughed. "No. It's not _my_ fault if you can't control your officers, General. But I will certainly put that in my report when I present my wife to the Supreme Leader."

Hux was too stunned to say anything else, and so Rey and Kylo left the flabbergasted ginger haired General, and boarded the black bird.

When they took off, Rey took off her helmet and asked, "Will he ask for confirmation of all of this?"

Kylo took off his helmet and smiled. "Of course. But let me fill Ben in on his part of the plan before we board The Supremacy."

Rey kissed Kylo on the lips chastely. "Okay, but don't be long, I'm absolutely starved all of a sudden."

Kylo left and she went to the replicator and cooked up a dinner of shrimp scampi, garlic bread, and had a Caesar salad to go with it. She thought it was a shame she couldn't have wine, because of the child, but water worked just as well.

She set everything up in the galley, and when everyone joined her, Han raised his glass in a toast. "To our success when we arrive, and the destruction of the First Order from within."

Rey watched as her guards took off their red hoods, and of course some of them were quite handsome, but they chose not to speak, as it was part of their vows to only speak when absolutely necessary, or through Force telepathy. Rey laughed along with Han's old anecdotes of the old rebel alliance days when Han, Leia, and Luke were young. Ben rolled his eyes at some points, having heard these stories many times before, but Kylo found them entertaining.

When dinner was over, and everyone doing their own thing as the ship traveled through hyperspace to their destination, Rey cuddled with Kylo after they made love, and she couldn't shake this feeling that something terrible was going to happen. Would they survive? She honestly didn't know. But she would do everything to protect the family she had until the end...


	34. Final Showdown: Kylo

The red guards flanked the handsome black haired dark Jedi, and his beautiful brunette Jedi wife as they exited the elevator lift to enter the Supreme Leader's throne room. All of the Praetorian guards were present, and Snoke was dressed in his best golden robes to meet with the two Jedi's.

Kylo did not kneel before his former master, and Snoke said in his cold voice, "Ah, I see you have brought your wife dressed in the robes and mask of your order. How very....inappropriate. Lady Ren, you will remove your mask."

"No. You do _not_ command me, you decrepit old fuck," Rey sneered. Snoke narrowed his eyes and waved his hand, and she flew towards him.

Kylo watched the red guards ignite their lightsaber staffs, and Rey was being tortured by Snoke when she refused to be taught his 'lessons,' as his back attested to multiple lacerated wounds from these so called lessons himself under his training as a teenager.

A dark rage came over him, and he felt strong in the darkside as Snoke did not notice Rey's lightsaber inch closer and closer to him. Kylo twitched his eye, and the saber cut the old tyrant in half just as he nearly killed Rey and his unborn son with Force lightning.

One of the guards finished the job by incinerating the former Supreme Leader, and finally, the battle was joined as Kylo saw Ben and Han dash into the room and join in the fight. Ben tried to protect Han, but Kylo lost track of Rey and his family as two praetorians began beating him with their saber whips, while the other tried to snap his neck in half.

"KYLO!!" Rey shouted, and flung her lightsaber his way as she wielded his red cross guard saber.

He caught it, and stabbed his attacker, just as the bastard was about to break his neck. His father was shooting his attackers left and right, but one of them ran him through with his lightsaber. Kylo killed his father's killer, and joined Rey as she grabbed his ass briefly to signal that she wanted to fight back to back.

Kylo grinned under his mask. Ben soon joined them, and tried to deflect some of the Praetorians' whips, but one lashed him across the face, and he screamed, and went down, clutching his face in agony. The Imperial guards fought with incredible speed and skill as they helped bring down all of the guards.

Then General Hux arrived, and Kylo nearly wanted to scream as he looked down coldly at Ben, and shot him with his blaster execution style in the back of the head. Kylo instantly felt agonizing pain rip through the back of his head as his twin breathed one last word,

"Rey..." Ben died on that last exhalation.

Kylo gave Rey a look and she nodded. They both lifted up General Hux with the Force, and he snapped Hux's neck while Rey dug deeper into the darkside and severed the man's spine in half with the Force.

She collapsed on to her knees afterwards and cradled Ben's bloodied head in her lap as she cried bitter tears.

"Rey," He said, "We have to go. The other Generals will be arriving soon."

Rey looked up at him and said coldly through her mask, "No, We are the Imperial Prince and Princess of the Republic! We have a _legacy_ to fulfill. We _will_ make these Generals and First Order officers bend to our will. For our family's sake, Kylo. They will _all_ pay the ultimate price if they refuse to bend to our strength, my love. You are either with me, or against me, Kylo Solo."

Kylo stared thunderstruck with amazement at his wife. It was as if Emperor Sheev Palpatine and Darth Vader spoke through Rey in that moment, and he realized that he had never loved her more than in that moment.

"I will always stand with you, Reyna," He said proudly.

Rey nodded and with the four Imperial guards by their side, crushed any officer and stormtrooper that did not now to his new title of Emperor Solo, and Empress Solo of the New Republic. Phasma asked if she could become a guard to stand beside Rey, and Rey agreed.

With Phasma's help, they fled Star Killer Base before it blew up from within, and as they jumped into hyperspace to go back to Coruscant, Kylo asked his wife where her speech came from.

Rey took off her helmet and laughed. "From Jacen, from our son. He seems to have a lot of gray Force energy surrounding him already. But for the words themselves, I saw my grandfather, not as he was with Sith face, and decrepit from abuse of the darkside, but young and almost charming looking. He helped me with the words. He seemed almost...proud of me, that in the end I embraced the darkside as a weapon of defense, not attack. He said that was why his face was so corrupted, that he let his lust for power corrupt everything in his life."

"Wow," Kylo said, impressed. "I suppose we can easily say that things are going to get better for us."

"But not easier. We have a whole galaxy to run, remember?" Rey reminded him. He kissed her forehead, and laid a protective hand on her belly. Jacen kicked in response, and the dark Jedi and his beautiful gray Jedi wife shared a mutual laugh over their son's stubbornness even from the womb.

Kylo knew that after they arrived home, nothing would ever be the same again. But then again, at what point did he ever want a normal life to begin with? They went to bed after getting ready for bed, and lay snuggled together under the covers safe and secure at last, because both of them had finally found the belonging they both sought: in each other at long last...

The End


	35. Epilogue

Two Years Later...

"Just one more push should do it, my Queen," The midwife ordered the sweating, panting, brunette woman wearing light blue hospital scrubs and screaming through the pain of this new labor.

Rey was helped to sit by Kylo, and he gave her a reassuring nod before the Empress gave one last push. A baby, covered in blood and gore, came screaming into the world. Then Rey pushed out a second child, this one screaming just as loud as its sibling.

"What are they?" Rey asked breathlessly, laying back down on to the plush hospital bed.

The midwife looked at her happily and announced, "A healthy girl and boy, my Queen. I will bring them to you when they are washed and cleaned.

Kylo kissed Rey's forehead. Jacen was with his nannies, even though he wanted to be present for watching his mommy bring him a new brother or sister. Kylo promised him ice cream if he went with his nannies like a good Prince. The girl and boy were brought to them and the midwife placed his daughter in Rey's arms.

"Hello, Natalie," Rey cooed.

Natalie giggled when Rey Eskimo kissed her new daughter's nose. She opened the front of her hospital gown, and settled her daughter in to feed for the first time. The little girl latched on to Rey's left breast eagerly, and began sucking gently.

Kylo looked at his new son and tickled his velvety feet. The boy giggled and Kylo cried tears of happiness.

He had never felt so full of peace and joy until it was at the births of his children. He brought his son to Rey, and asked, "What should we name him, our new little Prince?"

"Ben Solo III," Rey said with pride. "That way, his uncle will always be remembered."

"Oh, Rey," Kylo said happily. Rey handed Natalie to him, and she began to feed Ben. "I think it's a beautiful idea. Ben would be honored if he were here, I just know it."

He fed more intensely, and Rey giggled, "Just like his father, he already has a love for breasts."

Kylo laughed. "Well, when they look as perfect as yours, my love, I can only imagine what he will prefer once he starts to like girls."

Rey playfully socked his arm with her free hand. "Hush! Our son is only a few minutes old, and already you're worried about him and girls."

Kylo chuckled. "Hey, he's half Solo, we're known be ladies men. But you are the only one for me, Rey. Forever and always. I love you."

Rey cried as well. "I love you too, Kylo Solo. Forever and always."

Later, as Rey and Kylo lay in bed, satiated from their last fiery lovemaking session, the two Jedi's, one of the gray, and the other of the dark slept the sleep of the well loved, and contented. But they also lay in perfect peace, because it is through them that the prophecy of the Skywalker's to balance the Force has finally come true, and the galaxy itself can now be healed, forever and always..


End file.
